Prom Takedown
by AintCynSweet
Summary: When Puck and Sam persuade Rachel To help them in there plan to wreak Quinns prom night will it end in cheers or tears? Samchel, Puckleberry and Brittanaberry Friendship. Rated T for mild bad language..
1. Prom Planning

**Prom Takedown -**When Puck and Sam persuade Rachel to help them in their plan to wreck Quinn's prom night, will it end in cheers or tears? Samchel, Puckleberry and Brittanaberry friendship. Rated T for mild bad language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Operation Prom Takedown is officially a' go!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>No!<strong> I'm not doing this!" "Rachel, just do it! You hate Quinn! Sam and I hate her, and you will get Finn back! This is a golden plan!" Puck pleaded with Rachel.

She slammer her locker shut and marcher closer to Puck. "So you, and you-" she pointed to Puck and Sam, "want **me** to run for prom queen against Quinn fucking Fabray?"

"Rach the plan is golden, and it **will** work, trust me." Sam said. "There is no way anyone would vote me for prom queen" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I bet the whole damn Glee Club would vote for you, they all hate Quinn too! And I'm sure that the football team would vote for you" Puck grinned, "sure" Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Why the hell would the football team ever want to vote for me?"

"Uh, 3 reasons" Puck said, holding up three fingers, "One, you're hot! Two, you're gonna act like a slut before the prom. And three, me and Sam are going as your dates so... we'll threaten anyone who doesn't vote for you!" Puck said, cracking his knuckles.

"Finn, I'll do it" Rachel sighed, resigned. "YES!" Puck shouted, "hell yeah!" Sam added. "Operation Prom Takedown is officially a' go!" they yelled.

"This takes us to part two of our mission, we have to tutor you in the art of being a slut..." Sam said laughing.

"Heeyy Trouty! I ain'ts no slut... I just have needs that no one man can, ya know, fulfil. 'Sup Berry, you, next to Britt, are now my new best friend until prom. We're going shopping on Saturday, and you **are** going to try out for Cheerios... yaaay you!" Santana claps sarcastically.

_What have I gotten myself in to?_ Rachel wonders as Santana pulls her away and into Coach Sylvester's office.


	2. All The Small Things! Lead To Fireworks

**Chapter 2: All the small things... lead to fireworks!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Coach Sue" "What is it Jugs, can't you see I'm in the middle of a very important phone call" Sue snarled from behind her desk. "Yeah, well, put it on hold, I have a proposition for you." Santana replied. "You did <strong>not<strong>just speak to me like that? ...I like your confidence Lopez, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester! President, I will have to get back to you, yeah yeah." Sue puts the phone down and motions for the girls to sit down.

"So, Sandbags, Yentl, what can I do you for?" "Well Coach, I used to be Head Cheerleader, and as an ex Head Cheerleader, I want to make Berry over here Fabray's co-captaion."

"**_WHAT!?_**" both Sue and Rachel yell.

"Look..." Santana continues, ignoring their incredulous looks, "she's been doing ballet and dance lessons since she was, like, 3 months old... and I'm in her gym class and she can pretty much do everything that Quinn can do, and more!"

"Hmm" Sue says, eyeing Rachel, "is this true man hands?"

Rachel just nods slowly. "Why did you not join us sooner, you could be at the top of this school by now, and you never would have lost your eye candy... Finn Hudson? So, Streisand, wellcome to the team... Now get the hell out of my office. Lopez will give you a uniform." Sue rambles on. "Thank you Coach, I won't let yo-" "Yeah yeah yeah, get out."

* * *

><p>"I look awful..."<p>

"Rachel, I think you look hot... like really hot, but something's wrong? Santana, you need to do her hair up like ours!" Brittany said. "Ok, done! Wow, Berry, you look fine. But when we leave this bathroom, Quinn is going to try and kick your ass." Santana stated.

"What? Why?" Rachel asks, panicking. "You stole her spot, she's now a co-captain. Don't worry though, we got your back" Brittany says smiling.

"Yeah, if she tries **anything**, I will go all Lima Heights on her ass, and she will be begging for mercy. See, me and Britts are now your new '_best friends_', we're gonna help you out with bitches and bullies like Quinn, and you... well you should just enjoy being in our company."

"Santana, that's mean. I've always kind of liked Rachy, she wears awesome clothes with cats on it! And she has a super good voice, you just pretend not to like her 'cuz you want all the solos..."

"Aww, Santana, is that true!"

"...Kinda, but anyway, let's go and face the blonde music."

* * *

><p>"Raaaccchhheeellll" Sam yells, spinning Rachel around.<p>

"Sam, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Rachel laughs. "Rach, it's Quinn. She has gone freaking crazy, I just saw her screaming at Finn when he begged her not to hurt you... hide Rach, I don't really want to see you get hurt!" Sam explains.

"Look Trouty, she ain't gonna get hurt, she has me" Santana smirks. Puck comes running around the corner, and he comes up to them panting. "Rach... what have you done!" Puck pants out. "I'm pretty sure Quinn is going to kill you!"

"Crap, here comes baby gate now" Santana said, looking behind Puck.

"Awh, look Rachel! Picking up my sloppy seconds again are we?" Quinn said sickingly sweet, laughing. "Quinn, why are you laughing? Puck was mine **first**. Finn cheated on you with **me**. Then he was going to leave **you**, but then you pretended he was the father of your child, when we all knew it was Noah, or have you forgotten about Beth already? And not that it's any of **your** business, but Sam and Noah were talking to me, because they are my _friends_. See Quinn, girls can have boys that are just friends." Rachel says it all in a calm voice, smile never leaving her face.

"Oooohhh... I think Quinn just got served!" Brittany whispered in Artie's ear. "True dat!" he whisper-yelled back.

"Oh my, Rachel, you think that you are so smart huh? Finn only went out with you to get over me! He told me yesterday how you were his biggest mistake! Sweetie, you are just living in a fantasy. He belongs with me, not you! It's how it is supposed to work." Rachel just scoffed, "Quinn, get over yourself. You know Finn still loves Rachel. Was it not just last week you were crying about how he said her name while making out with you?" Santana interjects.

"Shut up Santana, you're just a slut that no-one even likes" Quinn smirks at her. "Oh Q, the tables have turned you see. Everyone hates that you're a user, a liar, and a huge cheater" Puck says. "Why are you even trying to fight back Rocky, this is a fight you're going to lose." Quinn walks away.

"San, can I lie to her" Rachel asks quietly in Santana's ear as an idea popped into her head. Santana looks at her, suprised, but her face quickly morphs into a devious grin, "go for it Berry. What ever gets her mad, I'm in."

"Quinn!" Rachel yells, running after her. Quinn turns around. "Tell Finn that I'm free tonight if he want's to finish off what we were doing last night... see ya bitch!" Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear. Quinn storms off and Rachel explodes in a fit of laughter.

"Wooah, what did you say Rachel?" Artie asks. "Well, just put it this way, Finn and I are _having an affair_. Everyone bursts out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Rach...el, we need to talk" Finn said, walking up to her as she and Puck walked out of Science.<p>

"What is it Finn?" Rachel asked as they walked to her locker, giving a wave and a wink to the passing Hocky team. "Why'd you tell Quinn that we were having sex?" Rachel and Puck looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. "I never said that... Noah, did I say that?" Rachel laughs out. "Nope! No man, she never said that. From what I recall Quinn actually told Rachel, about your sex life." Puck says.

"Wha... what sex life? The furthest we have like ever gone is make out..." Finn said dumbfounded as the other two keeled over laughing once again. "So... what, are you two like an item now? or...?" Finn asks.

"God no, he's with Lauren" Rachel said, Puck interjects "And Rachel is dating Jesse" he says, attempting to keep a straight face. "Rach can I talk to you, like, just the two of us for one second?" "Yeah, um, sure." They walk into one of the empty class rooms.

"Why Rach, why? Don't you remember what he did to you? How he hurt you?" "Finn, what Jesse did can't be changed, but it didn't hurt me as much as how you hurt me." "That's not fair, you cheated on **me**. And you knew how messed up I'd be over this, after what happened with Quinn" Finn yells at her.

"So why the hell can you forgive HER and not ME. I NEVER had sex with him, yet you still strive to make my life a LIVING HELL!" Rachel yells back, tears rolling down her face.

"You can't turn this on me. What you did was _really_ bad, did you know I cried for weeks like a girl after what happened." Finn says. "Yeah Finn, but you're avoiding the question. If you loved me as much as you said, why can you forgive her. I know what I did was bad, but you being with her is like a walking reminder of another thing I screwed up! It's like everyday I see you two making out by her locker. It's like, why don't you just put a big fucking stamp on her saying "LOOK RACHEL, i FORGAVE HER, BUT NOT YOU! CAUSE YOU'RE JUST A FREAK I USED TO GET OVER HER." I have you for that Finn. You walk around school hand in hand. She cheated, lied, and made you get a job and give **her** the money. You let her live in your house. For god's sake Finn, she insults you all the time, and if you look back on your life, you will see that I'm the only one who loved you through thick and thin. But no, popularity ALWAYS comes first to Mr Tough Guy Hudson. So you just drop me like last weeks trash and go running back to Quinn. Why Finn, that's all I want to know.

"Because I love you more! It hurts so fucking much, every time I see you all I can think of is you and Puck making out, and Quinn was just there. And god Rachel, why'd you have to screw us up, we were perfect!"

Finn sat down on a desk and put his hand out for Rachel to take, she took it. "Look Rach, I love you, you're amazing...I can't do this...I can't." And with that Finn ran out the room, and was greeted by Puck and Santana, who were not so subtly listening to their talk through the door. "Finn, bro, I know that this ain't gonna help, but when Rach and I made-out, she kept saying your name..."

Finn replied by punching Puck in the face "That's for wrecking the best thing that happened in my worthless life!"

* * *

><p>Reviews? :)<p> 


	3. Till I Forget about YOU

_**Chapter 3: Till I forget about you**_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that! Hudson! I'm talking to you!" Santana screamed as she helped Puck off the ground. Finn turned around. "Finn! You can't punch Puck in the face, he never wrecked anything. It was <em><strong>Rachel's<strong>_ idea, and she told you so. He told her not to, and if dating Rach was the best thing in your life, then why'd you let her go quickly huh? Why did you not fight for her? You never stopped me when I told her about your V-Card. You know what Finn, you're such an ass. When I told her we all pretended to like her, the **only** person who said that they liked her was Puck!"

"Shut up Santana, shut up! All of you, just shut up!" And with that, Finn ran off into the auditorium.

"Rachel, what the hell just happened. Puck told me to come over because he heard yelling. Spill girl." Santana said quickly. "God Noah, what the hell happened?" "Your fucking lover boy thought I was his punch bag." Puck said, holding his cheek. "Well let's go to the nurse and get some ice shall we?" "Yeah, it's our lunch break anyway." Puck said. He would never admit it aloud, but _my god_, Hudson could pack a punch.

Finn walked into the auditorium and ran down the steps until he reached the stage.

_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

_We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes  
>They're all I can see<em>

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

Finn broke down into floods of tears as the last note rings through the empty room. He had lost Rachel, his Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Rach, it's Quinn!" Brittany whispered to Rachel.<p>

"RuPaul, over here, NOW!" Quinn snapped. Rachel got up and strode over to Quinn, "What's up Q?"

"Shut up man hands! I just thought I should let you know that Finn and I are doing _the nasty_ at my house tonight" Quinn smirked. "...Thanks for the invite Quinn, but I like it best when it's just me and the guy. No third wheel. And Q, I never would have thought you would be bi?" Rachel giggled as her friends erupted in laughter.

"You ass!" Quinn yelled, attempting to slap Rachel. Rachel grabbed her hand, twisting it, "uhm, Quinn, you must have forgotten that my best friend is Santana Lopez... which means that I can go all LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS, and my dads sent me on a two week course with a S.W.A.T. team."

"Oh and Q... I don't give two shits if you and Finny do the deed, cuz I'm going to be busy tonight, you know, getting my Prom Queen posters ready. Vote Team Berry." Quinn's face faltered slightly, allowing her fear through before it returned to its stony expression.

"Fuck you Rachel, you're such a fucking cow. An dyou know what, tonight when Finn is withering at my touch, I'll be sure to think of you digging yourself into a hole that you are NEVER going to be able to get out of." "Oh Quinny, you're going to think of me during sex... you are Bi aren't you?"

As Rachel spoke, the whole room filled with laughter, and not just the students. "And be sure that when Finn calls out my name, that he knows we are still on for Wednesday nights. Bye Q" Rachel said, skipping back to her table, and sitting on Artie's knees.

"You did good Rach, we're so proud of you. Standin' up for yo self girl!" Artie said, hugging Rachel from behind. "Do you know that sayin' '_barbies a bitch'_? I never thought that was true until now."

"Hey guys, hold up, we are going to do a performance for Glee Club today." Sam said. "Hell yea!" Mercedes cheered, a large grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at Glee<strong>

"Ok guys, take it away" Mr Shuester called out to them.

Sam: _Hi-ya Barbie_

Santana: _Hi Finn!_

Sam: _You wanna go for a ride?_

Santana:_On what?_

_ON THIS!_

Rachel: _Barbies such a bitch. She is just a dick, I really hate her. Why does Finn date her?_

Tina (Santana): _Finn is such a man (More like a can!)_

Mike: _I do all I can_

Mercedes: _Just to do him (Yes)_

Rachel: _We just wanna screw him_ [she winks at Finn]

_She's such a bitch. I wanna scratch her eyes out_

Rachel (Santana): _I have dreams about Finn being inside my den (Ohhhh!)_

Brittany (Santana): _And they hold and they kiss like they're sweethearts (they do that anyway?)_

Rachel: _I have dreams about, but that barbies such a slut_

Puck:_With her cute little butt_

Rachel: _And I guess Finn likes boobs_

Santana: _Made of fake parts_

Rachel: _And I cry everyday, cause straight up, that bitch is in my way!_

_All Quinn is is a bitch  
>She is just a dick<br>I really hate her  
>Why does Finn date her?<em>

_All Finn is such a man  
>I do all I can just to do him<br>We just wanna screw him_

Rachel: _When I see her I will knee her_

Santana: _I will punch her and I'll crunch her_

Artie: _Hey Rachel!_

Rachel:_What Artie?_

Artie: _ Look who's over there Rachel, well if it isn't Quinn without Finn and that stupid California dream van_

_Hey barbie it's us_ [They all wave at Quinn]  
><em>Come over here...<br>On second thoughts, don't  
>You're a LOSER!<em>

They all walk out of Glee club, leaving Finn, Quinn and Mr Shuester speechless.

* * *

><p>Song is Barbie by Weird Al Yankovic<p> 


	4. Welcome To The Jungle

_**Chapter 4: Welcome To The Jungle**_

* * *

><p>"Wow, guys, I'm sure that was not meant the way it came across." Mr Shue said as he got up and looked over some papers for his next class.<p>

"No, they meant to be that rude. You see, they all hate Finn and myself because we are the golden couple once again. See, Rachel is not my co-captain, god knows how that happened. "She is pretty flexible..." Finn stated, not thinking about how Quinn would take it.

"...But she got the whole Glee club to turn against us!" "Well, Kurt and Rachel told me last night that it's just you they hate..." "WHAT! Why are you talking to **them!**" Quinn screamed.

"Kurt is my stepbrother, so I do kind of have to talk to him, and Rachel's his best friend, and she pretty much lives with us whenever her dads are away on business trips, which kind of happens a lot. So what choice do I have?"

"Oh Finny, you don't HAVE to talk to the homo" Quinn gave an evil smile. "Quinn! He's my brother. He's a part of me and you can't go around making fun of him. He is one of **my** best friends." "And Rachel, I suppose she is one of your _best friends_ too huh?" "No, she is my **BEST** friend, ever! She is th eonly one who gives a shit about me." "So what, I'm just your little girlfriend to get over that bitch Berry?" Quinn asked, tears threatening to fall.

"No, you're my girlfriend." Mr Shuester decided it was probably best to leave at this point, and stalked out the door. "Finn, I want you to come to my house tonight, so I can make it up to you... bring a condom." "...O-Oh Kay." Finn stuttered. Quinn gave a dazzling smile and skipped out the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside, in the hallway<strong>

"I think he is gonna break up with her!" Mercedes said. "I damn well think he should. Calling me a Homo. Don't think so bitch" Kurt said as everyone burst out laughing. "Shh, shh, they're talking again." Santana said.

_"NO, you're my girlfriend." Finn said_. Rachel let silent tears fall down her face as Mike took her in a warm embrace. Suddenly Mr Shuester appeared through the door, and everyone stood back awkwardly trying to look casual. "Hee-y Mr Shue!" they all said to him, before he turned around and headed to his Spanish classroom.

_"Finn, I want you to come to my house tonight, so I can make it up to you... bring a condom."_Quinn's voice floated through the door, shocking everyone. Mike hugged Rachel tighter to her, as if trying to protect her from the bluntest truth.

"He's going to say no." Puck said, "I know how will."

_"...O-Oh Kay." Finn stuttered_. His voice was soft but to Rachel it felt like he was screaming in her ears.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes said. Rachel began to cry, and headed out of the school. "Rach" Santana yelled, running after her. Brittany followed.

Quinn walked out the door, evil smile on her face, which quickly turned to pain as Mercedes slapped her. "What the hell Quinn!" Mercedes yelled, "out of all the things you could have done to hurt Rachel, this has to be the worst." "Oh shut it fatty." Quinn remarked as she walked away.

"Hey Q, when you get yourself knocked up again, don't come to me looking for somewhere to stay, you can rot in the streets for all I care.

Artie rolled into the choir room, and seeing Finn crying, he called out to him. "Come here buddy." Artie said, as Finn and he hugged.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany soon found Rachel down by the creek behind school, she sat on the swing set crying. Santana and Brittany took a seat on either side of her.<p>

Brittany: _Chiquita, tell me what's wrong?_

Santana:_You're enchained by your own sorrow. In your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow._

_How I hate to see you like this  
>There is no way you can deny it<br>I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet  
>Chiquita, tell me the truth<br>I'm a shoulder to cry on  
>Your best friend<br>I'm the one you must rely on  
>You were always sure of yourself<br>Now I see you've broken a feather  
>I hope we can patch it up together<br>Chiquita  
>You and I know<br>How the heartaches come and they go  
>And the scars they're leaving<br>You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
>You will have no time for grieving<em>

Santana and Brittany each took one of Rachel's hands and pulled her off the swing. They lead her down to the creek as they start to remove their shoes and socks and jump into the water.

_Chiquita  
>You and I cry<br>And the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
>Sing a new song<br>Chiquita  
>Try once more like you did before<br>Sing a new song  
>Chiquita<em>

They all held hands as they started skipping on the stepping stones. They began to giggle like little girls who had just told each other about their first crush's.

_So the walls came tumbling down  
>And your love's a blown out candle<br>All is gone and it seems too hard to handle  
>Chiquita<br>Tell me the truth  
>There is no way you can deny it?<br>I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet  
>Chiquita<br>You and I know  
>How the heartaches come and go<br>And the scars they're leaving_

Rachel: _I'll be dancing once again, and the pain will end_

Santana and Brittany: _You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquita  
>You and I cry<br>And the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
>Let me hear you sing once more like you did before<br>Sing a new song  
>Chiquita<br>Try once more like you did before  
>Sing a new song<br>Chiquita_

Rachel: _Try once more like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquita._

The three girls let out a scream as Rachel tripped, pulling them all into the icy water. It was silent for a moment before they began to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we should just ditch the rest of school and go shopping, what'd ya think?" Santana asked. "Yeah, but we need to get ready, I'm not going to the mall like this." Rachel said pointidly. "Yea... good point. What say we meet up in 30 in the Lima Bean parking lot, good?" "Awesome."<p>

Once Finn had calmed down, Artie began to interrogate him.

"So Finn, what were you crying about?" he asked. "'Cuz I'm lying to Quinn and Rachel and it's not fair on them! I love Rachel, but Quinn and I are meant to be together... even though I really want to break up with her. You can't tell anyone though Artie, seriously." Finn said.

"Quinn may be hot, but I can't overlook her nasty comments. She hurts Rachel all the time. Truth be told... sometimes I hate her... well, that's a bit strong. I really don't like her." Finn continued.

"I have an idea!" Artie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Quinn, I'm sorry it's over, but trashing your room is not going to help!" Finn said, as Quinn pushed her 50" TV off the cabinet and threw her hair brush at the mirror, causing a crack to appear.<p>

"FUCK YOU FINN! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO BECOME PROM QUEEN WITH NO KING! YOU ASSHOLE. I NEED THAT CROWN! I have a fucking closet full of crowns, that I can't even love, because it's not **THE** crown Finn. I need the crown!

When Quinn turned around and noticed he was gone she screamed again. "FUCK HIM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at Glee<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok, Quinn, this song is for you. I'm sorry for breaking up with you, and I hope you understand what I'm trying to express through this song." Finn smiled at her.<p>

_Yes!_Quinn thought to herself. _He's going to beg for me back._ She plastered a smile to her face.

_Love. Love. Love, love, love, love._

_You were everything I wanted  
>You were everything a girl could be<br>Then I left you broken-hearted  
>'Cuz you don't mean a thing to me<br>All I wanted was your love, love, love, love, love, love_

_Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you<br>Brought you around  
>And you just brought me down<br>Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you<em>

_I really don't like you_

_You thought that everything was perfect  
>Isn't that how it's supposed to be?<br>Thought you thought that I was worth it  
>Now I think a little differently<br>All I wanted was your love, love, love, love, love, love_

_Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you<br>Brought you around  
>And you just brought be down<br>Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you<em>

_Now that it's over, you can't hurt me  
>Now that it's over, you can't bring me down<em>

_Oh... Oh... Oh...  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

_Oh... Oh... Oh...  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

_All I wanted was your love, love, love, love, love, love_

_Hey!_

_Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you<br>Brought you around  
>And you just brought be down<br>Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you<em>

_Oh... Oh... Oh...  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

_I really don't like you_

_Oh... Oh... Oh...  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

_I really don't like you_

_Oh... Oh... Oh...  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

_I really don't like you_

_Oh... Oh... Oh...  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

* * *

><p>The whole room filled with laughter, with even Mr Shuester sniggering into his hands as Quinn checked a binger at Finn and stormed out.<p>

"You guys were right, Barbie is a bitch!" Finn laughed as everyone gave him a hug.

"Hey Rach." "Hey Finn." Rachel replied cooly. "That was the best performance you've ever done... besides Jessie's girl." She laughed.

"GROUP HUG" Mr Shue called.

_I could get used to this_ Finn thought to hiimself as he and Rachel hugged each other in the middle of the group hug.

* * *

><p>Songs are <span>Chiquita<span> By ABBA and HATE (Really Don't Like You) By The Plain White T's. Review?


	5. LIFEGOESON

_**Chapter 5: L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so winning Finn back should be easy. God knows that boy has a brain the size of a peanut. But to become Prom Queen I need to be on his arm... There are only a few things that would work. Kill Rachel? No... blackmail? No... wait! I have the perfect plan, how could it fail?!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Rachel said, skipping up to his locker, "You left this at my house last night."<p>

Rachel smiled as she showed him his jacket. "Rach, I kind of wanted you to wear it to the game tonight. You know, like you used to when we were dating." Finn said as the 'Rachel' smile appeared on his face. After all this time it still makes her melt. "Ok" Rachel smiles brightly, and skips off to find Brittany.

"Why hello there Finny" "What'chu want Quinn" Finn said as he turned around. "Well, I want you to be my boyfriend again" she said brightly. "And why would I do that? You are an awful person Quinn." "Because if you don't, then I will tell everyone her secret!" Quinn smirked wickedly.

"What secret? You don't know anything." Finn says, his voice dubious.

"Oh yeah? Finn, you would be surprised about how much you can learn from - " Quinn puts on her best Rachel Berry voice, "Rachel Berry's secret diary!"

Finn gasped, "You bitch!" he whispered. "How'd you even get that?" he yelled.

"Oh please Finn, everyone in Ohio knows her fucking combo cuz she sings it so fucking loud" Quinn snapped, "and we won't want people finding out about what her great uncle Mick did to her, would we?" Quinn gives a wicked grin.

"I fucking hate you Quinn. You're a MONSTER. How could you do this?" Finn said as silent tears began to fall.

No one was supposed to know about him. What that man did was... just sick. Just like what Quinn is doing.

If he hadn't broken up with her then she would never have touched Rachel's diary and she would never have found out. _It's all my fault..._

"The same way you could break up with **me!**" Quinn laughed.

"Fine, I'll do it. As long as you never tell anyone about Rachel's secret." Finn demanded.

Quinn smirked, "Fine, as long as you stay my boyfriend until we finish High School. You can't talk to Rachel until then either." "What, no!" Finn cried, "Fine, EVERYBODY...RAC-" "Fine then you fucking bitch."

* * *

><p>L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N by Noah and The Whale :) Reviews?<p> 


	6. Every Tear is A Waterfall

_**Chapter 6: Every tear is a waterfall**_

* * *

><p>"Ok girls. Tonight is the championship game. We have been going through this for 3 weeks now, we should be pro's at it by now. But NO, you're still screwing up. Take 5." Sue screamed through her monogrammed bull horn. "Q, Rachel, here, NOW!" Sue shouted.<p>

"Yes coach" the girls chirped. "Quinn, your attitude is messed up and it's effecting the way you do your flips... Berry, you are now head cheerleader. Q, you are now going to be at the back, at ALL times!"

"Thanks coach" Rachel grinned, skipping back towards Santana and Brittany to tell them her good news. It felt like her life was finally falling back into place. She had awesome friends. She and Finn were on the same page again. For once, Rachel could say she loved her life.

Quinn strode over to them. "Congratulations Rachel, at least you have one good thing in your life." Quinn smiled condescendingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana asked, crossing her arms. "Well, you know, since Finn and I are back together, and everyone is going to vote ME for prom queen." Quinn said, giggling.

Santana snapped and lunged at the laughing girl.

"San, stop! STOP!" Brittany shouted, reaching forward. "STOP IT!" Rachel screamed as she pushed the two apart. "GOD, we need to get this perfect for tonight and all you two can do is fight. Stop and practise righ tnow, and Q, I really don't give two shits if you and Finn are together. Britt, let's head to the bathroom." "'K Rachy" Brittany said, grabbing Rachel's arm.

"I'm coming too, I needs to re-do my hair" Santana mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>In the bathroom<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the girls entered the bathroom, Rachel broke into harsh sobs. "No Rach, please don't cry..." Santana said as she pulled Rachel in a hug. "I thought this time he meant it, he wanted me to wear his letterman jacket tonight... LikE Weee uSEddd toooOOOHHH doooO wheeen We WereEE goooing OOOuuuUUtttt" Rachel said as more tears came streaming down her beautiful face. "Britt look after Rach for a se,c I'm going to get my make up bag from my locker" Santana said as she passed Rachel's sobbing body to Brittany's arms, Brittany began to cradle her like a baby and rock her back and fourth. Santana skipped out of the bathroom and ran onto the football field seeking the man who crushed Rach's feelings ...WHAT AN ASS!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Football<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, this plan is not going to work. We will work from Punch and Judy and go into a Charlie Brown?" Finn asked, "yeah, that'll work" Puck said as Mike nodded in agreement. "Finn, we should go from a Jonny Bgoode to a Punch and Judy!" Sam interjected.<p>

"Dude, I know what I'm talking about, I am Quarterback." Finn said, hoping to get Sam to back off. They used to be best friends, but after the whole Quinn thing, they kind of hate each other.

"Ok guys, you got the plays sorted out?" Artie asked as Coach Beiste rolled him in. "Yeah, we go from Punch and Judy break into a Charlie Brown, then go into a Jonny Bgoode, then finish with Coldplay." Puck said.

"Sound good boy, go and do 40 wind sprints, then we can a break for 14." Coach instructed as all the boys mumbled and headed off.

"How much more Finn" Puck asked, already tired. He already pumped Iron for 2 hours straight this morning. "30 more dude" Finn said smiling, his mind drifting to how hot Rachel looked in a football uniform. All the other girls were like _Eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_ but to Finn, Rachel was all naughty dance moves and all _Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, Dont'cha!_

"DUUUUUDDDEEE!" Puck's voice pulled him out of his daydream... thank god he wore his cup.

Santana walked out onto the field and saw him. _Ah, the big green giant in all his glory._ Finn saw Santana running towards him so he stopped. "Hey Santa-" Finn began, but was cut off as he received as slap so hard he felt his teeth chatter.

"You fucking bastard!" She smacked him again. "Rachel is in the bathroom, crying so hard she's sick. Because you got back together with Quinn." "What?!" Sam, Mike and Puck exclaimed. Finn's face just fell.

"Why the hell would you do that you dick! Rachel told me yesterday how she thought you two were going to get back together" Mike said as he pushed Finn back in anger. "How could you, you know how upset Rachel would be over all of this. You of all people should know." Puck yelled.

"Exactly! That's why I'm doing this" Finn hissed as everyone else scoffed. "Good practise guys, inside now so you can get pumped" Coaches voice yelled out, and the rest of the team headed inside.

"?Por eso usted hace este? ?Por qu? hace usted este a Rachel, finland?s? Usted es un mentiroso. Voy a cortar sus pelotas de idiota. Yo en Tu lugar yo comenzar?a a correr antes de que yo vaya todas las Alturas de Lima en su asno." Santana screamed at him, calming down. "You know she is in the bathroom crying her eyes out... and look at that, Britt just text me. _Please help san rachel is throwing up_. Santana read aloud.

"Why would you do that to her Finn, you are such a fucking ass." Everyone began to yell at him again.

"**I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT HER!"** Finn yelled at everyone.

"Oh come off it Finn, what is this _BIG_ secret that Rachel has then?" Santana said, starting to get pissed again. "Yeah, as much as I love Rachel, she would tell everyone if something big happened to her." Artie added.

"Guys... Rachel was raped by her uncle when she was thirteen" Finn whispered. The universal gasp was followed by a thick silence.

* * *

><p>Every Tear is a Waterfall by Coldplay! Reviews? :)<p> 


	7. The Truth Hits Everybody!

_**Chapter 7: The truth hits everybody**_

* * *

><p>"Finn... that's not something you joke about..." Santana said, her voice cracking.<p>

"He's not joking San, not even Finn would lie about something like that." Puck said.

"Quinn broke into Rachel's locker and read her diary, her doctor told her to keep a diary and write down how she was feeling, or like, any dreams she had and that it would help her with the trauma. Quinn told me if I ignored Rachel and dater her until the end of high school, she wouldn't tell anyone. I don't want Rachel to get hurt by this all over again, after she told me what happened she cried for like two hours straight, because she said telling the story made her relive it." Finn explained, his eyes becoming misty.

"So... is that why she's a virgin?" Artie said, as everyone turned and glared at him. "No, I mean like, it's not really something that everyone should know... and she kind of told everyone." Artie added, trying to explain himself.

"Well... she is still a virgin.." Finn said, "What?" they asked, confused.

"Well he...uhm...did it... you know... the back..." Finn cringed, "but he...ah, he touched her, and made her touch him." Finn said as Santana began to cry. "Mi amigo pobre. ?C?mo podr?a este pasar?" Santana cried as she ran towards the school.

"Guys, you can't tell Rachel that you know, or that Quinn knows." Finn said, as everyone nodded. "Puck, tell Santana not to tell. I'm going to speak to Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>Girls bathroom<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finn, thank god you're here! She won't stop crying, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Brittany said.<p>

"B, can you leave Rach and I alone to talk for a little while?" Finn asked, "yeah, sure" Brittany said, leaving.

Finn turned to Rachel, "I need to tell you something. Quinn is blackmailing me, that is the ONLY reason that I'm dating her again, ok, I love YOU. Always have, and always will." Finn went to continue but was cut off my Rachel smacking him across the face, before hugging him tightly. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much!" Finn said as he kept kissing her head over and over again.

Rachel looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes now puffy and sore. Then she kissed him. She kissed him so hard he thought his knees were going to buckle.

"I love you" she whispered, "how I Quinn blackmailing you?" Rachel asked, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Rachel, I need you to promise not to freak out." Finn said slowly as Rachel began to look worried. "Quinn broke into your locker... she found your diary... she knows." Finn said quickly. He felt her body stiffen beneath his arms.

"Kn-knows what exactly." Rachel asked, staring at the ground. "She knows about what he did to you" Finn said, "Rachel, we just have to carry on as normal, ok? She sid that she won't tell anyone, so long as I date her until after high school, and I also can't talk to you, until then." Rachel let out a sob.

"But we're not going to do that ok?" Finn quickly said, "We are going to still see each other, like I said, I love you. You and the other guys have got to keep going with that plan _Prom Princess_ or whatever." Finn said as Rachel laughed.

"And then after prom, we can figure everything out." Finn said, "...and Rach, I sorta told Santana, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie... I'm so sorry, so so sorry." Finn said. "Finn! I...I didn't want anyone to know...I didn't..." Rachel stuttered as she fell down with broken, harsh sobs of fear and horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Glee club<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the floor as Brittany played with her hair. "Britt, have you seen San, I haven't seen her since like, lunch?" Rachel asked curiously. "Nope... I figured she must be sick or something." Brittany shrugged as she tied up Rachel's hair in a red, sparkly unicorn scrunchie.<p>

"Hey diva! What'cha say you and the glee girls have a sleepover tonight?" Kurt sand as he hugged Rachel. No one really understood the relationship between Kurt and Rachel, they were like soul mates that were attracted to different people. Well, that's what Kurt believed anyway, she believed that they were more like one mind and heart separated into two bodies.

"Well, as long as we can make my prom queen posters and stuff. My campaign starts on Monday." Rachel said smiling as Kurt began to nod furiously. "Britt, can you send 'Tana a quick text and let her know please." "Sure" Brittany said, whipping out her phone.

"Listen up girls" Kurt called out to the room, "Glee girl sleepover at mine tonight!" Kurt said, sitting on a stool in the middle of class.

"Kurt, I can't, my mother has got Vera coming over to design my prom dress." Quinn smiled, "Oh Quinn... you weren't invited anyway, my father doesn't like having dogs in the house." Kurt said as everyone began to laugh.

"Yeah, that's right, the Hudson-Hummel house should be a homophobe free zone" Mercedes added, high fiving Kurt and Rachel.

"Mr Shue?" "Yes Rachel" "I wanna sing a number with my friends today, a funky upbeat song, is that ok" "Sure" Will agreed. Truth be told, he knew even if he said no, she would do it anyway.

Rachel: _I bought a new pair of shoes. I got a new attitude when I walk. 'Cause I'm so over you. And it's all about tonight._

Brittany: _I'm going out with the girls._ [she throws her arms over Rachel and Tina]. _Ready to show all the boys what I got._ [she does the splits]._I'm letting go of the hurt, 'Cause it's all about tonight._

Girls: _Yeah, the night is alive  
><em> Boys: _You can feel the heartbeat  
>Let's just go with the flow<br>We've been working all week  
><em>Girls: _Tomorrow doesn't matter when you're moving your feet._

_It's all about tonight  
>We'll be dancing and singing and climbing on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<em>

Sam and Rachel:_Grab someone if you're single. Grab someone if you're not. It's all about tonight._

Tina: _And boy I'm not hanging on, 'cause I threw all your drama away. Had something good but it's gone._

Mercedes: _Yeah it's all about tonight. They got the music so loud. So I won't hear the phone if you call._

Puck:_And we're so over now, 'cause it's all about tonight._

_Yeah the night is alive  
>You can feel the heartbeat<br>Let's just go with the flow  
>We've been working all week<br>Tomorrow doesn't matter  
>When you're moving your feet<br>It's all about tonight_

Rachel and Puck: _We'll be dancing and singing and climbing up on the tables. We'll be rocking this party._

Artie and Brittany: _So tell the DJ don't stop. Grab someone if you're single. Grab someone if you're not. It's all about tonight._

Santana walks into the room, but they others don't notice.

Santana: _Tonight, tonight, tonight. Tonight, tonight, tonight._

_Yeah the night is alive  
>You can feel the heartbeat<br>Let's just go with the flow  
>We've been working all week<br>Tomorrow doesn't matter  
>When you're moving your feet<br>It's all about tonight  
>We'll be dancing and singing and climbing up on the tables<br>We'll be rocking this party  
>So tell the DJ don't stop<br>Grab someone if you're single  
>Grab someone if you're not<br>It's all about tonight._

Rachel, Santana, Puck and Artie: _It's all about tonight._

* * *

><p>Truth hits Everybody by the Police and It's all about Tonight Pixie Lott :) Reviews?<p> 


	8. IM BACK

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as she found a note stuck to her locker. <em>'Meet me in the Spanish classroom xox'<em>

Rachel skipped into the room with a huge grin. Her smile vanished as soon as she realised who the note was from.

_2 trailer park girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside._

_2 trailer park girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside_

_Guess who's back  
>Back again<br>Jessie's back  
>Tell a friend<br>Guess who's back [repeated]_

_I've created a monster  
>Cuz nobody wants to see Marshall no more<br>They want Jessie  
>I'm chopped liver<br>Well if you want Jessie  
>This is what I'll give ya<br>A little bit of me __mixed with some hard liquor  
>Some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker<br>Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the doctor when I'm not co-operating  
>When I'm rocking the table while he's operating<br>You waited this long  
>Now stop debating<br>Cuz I'm back_

_I'm on the rag and ovulating  
>I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney<br>But your husband's heart problems complicating  
>So the FCC won't let me be or let me be <em>_me  
>So let me see they tried to shut me down on MTV<br>But it feels so empty without me  
>So come one and dip, bum on your lips, fuck that<br>Cum on your lips, and some on your tits, and get ready 'cause this shit's about to get heavy  
>I just settled all my lawsuits<br>Fuck you Debbie!_

_Now this looks like a job for__me  
>So everybody just follow me<br>Cuz we need a little controversy  
>Cuz it feel so empty without me<em>

_Little hellions kids feeling rebellious  
>Embarrassed their parents still listen to Elvis<br>They start feeling the prisoners helpless_

_'Till someone comes along on a mission and yells 'bitch'  
>A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, polluting the air waves<br>A rebel so let me just revel and bask in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
>And it's a disaster<br>Such a catastrophe for you to see  
>So damn much of my ass you ask for me<em>

_We'll I'm back_

_Fix your bent antennae  
>Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter in and up your skin like a splinter<br>The centre of attention  
>Back for the winter<br>I'm interesting  
>The best thing since wrestling<br>Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
>Testing<br>'Attention Please'  
>Feel the tension<br>Soon as someone mentions me  
>Here's my 10 cents and my 2 cents is free<br>A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me_

_A tisk-it a task-it  
>I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit<br>Chris Kirkpatrick you can get your ass kicked worse than them Limp Bizkit bastards  
>And Moby you can get stomped by Obie<br>You 36 year old bald headed fags blow me  
>You don't know me<br>You're too old  
>Let go<br>It's over  
>Nobody listens to the techno<br>Now let's go  
>Just give me the signal<br>I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
>I've been dope<br>Suspenseful with a pencil ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
>But sometimes the shit just seems<br>Everybody only wants to discuss me  
>So this must mean I'm disgusting<br>But it's just me  
>I'm just obscene<br>Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
>I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley<br>To do black music so selfis  
>hly and use it to get myself wealthy<br>There's a concept that works20 million other white rappers emerge  
>But no matter how many dish in the sea<br>It'd be so empty without me_

"So, Finn, invite all of the boys over for a sleepover tonight, so that we can all help with Rachel's Prom Queen Mission" Puck said, "Yeah dude, mom and Burt are out anyway, so I thought about that!" Finn said, as the two boys walked down the hall.

"Piss off! I do _NOT_ want to be your prom date!"

They heard Rachel screaming. "But Rae, you know that we are made for each other... and after prom we can do some music making of our own... you know, make an earthquake." They head Jessie's voice boom after her.

"If you touch my ass again, I will get Puck to rip your fucking arms off!" Rachel screamed as she stormed out into the hall. "Rach" Puck whisper-yelled to her, getting her to turn around. Rachel ran into Finn's arms and he kissed her head before moving her behind him and Puck.

"Go and get Sam, he is in the library, or the locker room, but check the library first. Go." Puck said as Rachel hurried off. "Dude, that gives us more than enough time to go all brave hear on Jessie's face." Finn said as Jessie came into the hall.

"Oh, hey, look what I found. One two man whore crew." Jessie sung. "What the fuck" Puck said angrily as Finn looked confused. "Why are you back" Finn spat. "Well, Quinny told me all about Rach not having a date to prom, and suggested I ask her..." Jessie stated as if it were obvious.

"Well Quinn is talking shit, Rachel has a boyfriend." Finn said, fists clenching at his sides. "Yeah right" Jessie laughed unconvincingly. "It's the guy in the wheelchair isn't it?" Jessie said disbelievingly.

"No, it's me, so say one more thing about my girl and I will fucking kill you. That's not a threat, it's a promise." Puck said stepping closer to Jessie with every word.

"Ok, I'm going to go now" Jessie squeaked as he ran away. "YEAH! And don't come back unless you want me to deck your halls" Puck yelled after him. "What the hell man?!" Finn screamed at him.

"Well, I was gonna say Artie, but the he was all like, it's the guy in the wheel chair, so, yeah..." said Puck.

"What happened guys. Rachel told me Jessie was back" Sam puffed out, as he skidded to a stop in front of them. "Yeah, but I scared him off" Puck smiled, and gave Sam a fist bump.

* * *

><p>Without Me - Eminem<p>

Review?


	9. Up All Night!

_**~Up all Night~**_

* * *

><p>After every one pulled up to the Hudmmle house hold, Santana threw her Ipod on the dock 'KARAOKE TIME!' Rachel yelled hugging into Finns side 'Sammy' Santana said in a flirty tone 'Yes?' Sam said confused 'Will you and Artie sing a one Direction song for me?' Santana said batting her eye lashes 'Im in' Artie said 'Fine!' Sam said getting up to put the song onto the ipod.<p>

Artie

Give you this, give you that Blow a kiss, take it back If I look inside your brain I would find lots of things Clothes, shoes, diamond rings Stuff that's driving me insane

You could be preoccupied Different date, every night You just got to say the word You're no into them at all You just want materials I should know because i've heard When girls say...

Santana

I want, I want, I want,

Artie

but that's crazy

Santana I want, I want, I want,

Sam and that's not me

Artie and Sam I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

Sam

You've got everything you need But you want accesories Got to hold it in your hand If I change the world for you I bet you wouldn't have a clue Don't you know that I can't stand When girls say...

Santana

I want, I want, I want,

Sam but that's crazy

Santana I want, I want, I want,

Artie and that's not me

Artie and Sam I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

And now the girls say

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

Be loved by you I wanna, I stay true I wanna, if you knew What you put me through But you want, you want, you want me to love you too

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, but that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

Oh, now the girls say

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you I want, I want, I want, another girl say I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy All I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

'Yaaayy!' They all yelled 'I wanna sing a song to Rachel!' Finn Said 'Britt Tina could you help me out?' 'Sure!' The girls said at the same time as Finn whispered into Santanas ear as she walked up to her ipod 'But the Busted Version' _**(A/N Listen to this song but the BUSTED one :) )**_

Finn

Hey where did we go Days when the rains came Down in the hollow Playin' a new game Laughing and a running hey, hey Skipping and a jumping In the misty morning fog with Our hearts a thumpin' and you My brown eyed girl You my brown eyed girl

Whatever happened To Tuesday and so slow Going down the old mind With a transistor radio Standing in the sunlight laughing Hiding behind a rainbow's wall Slipping and sliding All along the water fall, with you My brown eyed girl You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when we used to sing

Brittany and Tina

Shalalalalalaladeeda Shalalalalalaladeeda Laadeeda Shalalalalalaladeeda Finn So I had to find my way Now that I'm on my own Saw you the other day And my how you have grown Cast my memory back there lord hey Now I'm overcome thinking about Making love in the green grass Behind the stadium with you My brown eyed girl You my brown eyed girl

All Shalalalalalaladeeda Ladeeda Shalalalalalaladeeda

Finn

My brown eyed girl

All Shalalalalalaladeeda

Brittany and Tina

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

All

Shalalalalalaladeeda Shalalalalalaladeeda Laadeeda Shalalalalalaladeeda

Finn

Your my brown eyed girl

'Aww Do you guys remember the last summer down at the beach when Finn sang this to Rachel the fist time? its even cuter now!' Mercedes said as Rachel smiled at her! 'Finchel Bitches' Kurt said as the room erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p>'Ok so Rachy baby I have the perfect slogan for you!' Santana said as Rachel was watching the Mike, Tina, Brittany, Artie and Blaine Make her posters. 'And What is it' Rachel said turning to look in the kitchel at Kurt making sure every cupcake mix was right...they did have to make 3000! they were interupted by Brittany and Artie Singing.<p>

Brittany

Mama Wont you please let me Mama Wont you please let me Mama Wont you please let me Mama Wont you please let me Mama Wont you please let me Mama Wont you please let me

Artie

Yo coming in the sound fresher then cut grass (Fun starts)  
>Second that we enter if you must ask (rush past)<br>Like you've forgotten your mind Or the drivers all up in your face like can I see your Bus pass! ?  
>Huh naa We just wanna lickle rhyme bruv Call me what you want you want but you should not call it A night love.<br>And I might just join the mile high club Only problem being that I couldnt give a flying fuck

Yeah lemme touch back down Slap her bum until it Comes back round Half the rooms like OI what's this all about, with The other half jiving like I love that sound.

A yeah yeah, I love that sound, A yeah yeah I love that sound. So flick your fag butts at once on a mad one like Yeah your mama can hump

Brittany

Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump

Artie

Yo' it's been a long week How I've got this much energy is beyond me I just want all of these girls to be on me And maybe even one of these girls could be Beyonce.  
>We ain't gonna pack that rap noise in All of that cheesy stuff, clap clap sing And we're gonna burn some calories Right here, Right now And over till a Fat Boy Slims Mama<p>

Brittany Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump

Artie

Yeah knock a rum back down, Bust a little jiggy as the Drum track pounds.  
>Half the room are just making their own crowd with The other half jiving I love that sound. A yeah yeah I love that sound, a yeah yeah I love that sound.<br>So flick your fag butts at once on a mad one like Yeah your mama can hump

Brittany

Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump

Artie

When we step into the room everybody makes a Pathway Cause you know RK make the dance change.  
>And we rule that crowd And we don't change pace at the half way.<br>We we, we keep it moving We we, we hold it down.  
>Can't stop Break sweat No loosing Yes Nobody gonna take my crown.<br>Hold back.  
>Na na na na never gonna happen, Go back Na na na na never gonna happen Especially when it's all packed out, Crowd shouting out Yeah, I love that sound.<p>

A yeah yeah, I love that sound, A yeah yeah I love that sound. So flick your fag butts at once on a mad one like Yeah your mama can hump

Brittany

Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump...

**'Shh guys Quinn is calling me!'** Finn Yelled as Finns Ringtone Puck had set echod through the room "**UHOH ITS CALLING YOU RUN FOR YOUR LIFE PROMZILLA IS ON THE FONE AHHHH **how'dya turn it off? _the red key dude!'_finns voice said in the background'OH' _P_ucks pre recorded voice echoed through the house. Brittany pressed play as everything came to a stand still.

'Hello?' Finn said Rolling his eyes as Quinns voice screeched down the phone 'Sorry hiya baby' Finn said Trying to hid a laugh as Puck picked up Whipped cream and pointed to it then Finn. 'Yeah im at Pucks..well wait what? why?...ok? So Quinn you know the only reason im with you I dont love you i fucking hate you..oh well then!..k bye ..' Finn threw his phone on the counter 'What happened she wants me to go over and stay at hers tonight but there is no way im doing that!' Finn stated _'Aww Finny!_ **Hit it!**' Brittany yelled as Mike Pushed Play..

Brittany

Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump Mama do the hump mama do the hump hump, mama Won't you please let me do the hump hump

Bartie

DO THE HUMP!

'Slogan?' Rachel asked Santana 'ok here goes..Its still kinda rusty..' 'Just say it!' Rachel yelled 'FINE bitch.. Quinn Fabray is a Whore and a mean one she treats everyone like shit. But Berry is sweet and she Loves everyone she meets vote her for prom queen or I will rip your balls off' Santana smiled 'Work on it ' Rachel laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In the Kitchen 2 hours later~ <strong>_

Everyone ended up helping making cupcakes to say they were having a laugh is a understatement!

Puck

Aww shit Finn! Get your towels ready it's about to go down (shorty, yeah)

Santana There ain't no reason you and me should be alone Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

Finn and Artie

I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)

Sam

Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat (sailin on a boat)

Puck and Finn

I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a

Rachel

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

Santana

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,

Puck and Sam

I'm ridin on a dolphin, doin flips and shit The dolphin's splashin, gettin e'rybody all wet But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets I'm on a boat mothers!, don't you ever forget that

Rachel

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you.<p>

Santana

Another shot before we kiss the other side Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

Finn

IM ON A BOAT!

Tina

I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight (Alright! Alright!)

Mike

IM ON A BOAT!

Mercedes and Brittany

Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

All the Girls

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you.<p>

All the Boys

I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat (sailin on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)

All

ON the Edge Of a BOat!

Everyone bust out laughing 'Ok guys thats enough work tonight how about we crack open my bag and gets a lil tipsy up in this joint!' Santana said 'HELL YEAH!' everyone yelled.

* * *

><p>Sam<p>

It feels like we been living in fast-foward Another moment passing by The party's ending but it's now or never Nobody's going home tonight

Blaine

Katy perry is on a play,  
>She's on a play DJ got the floor to shake The floor to shake People going all the way Yeah, all the way I'm still wide awake<p>

all the boys

I wanna stay up all night And jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay up all night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling And don't let it go Cause we got the flow now Get out of control I wanna stay up all night And do it all with you

Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night

Artie

Don't even care about the table breaking We only wanna have a laugh I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing I hope she wanna kiss me back

Mike Katy perry is on a play,  
>She's on a play DJ got the floor to shake The floor to shake People going all the way Yeah, all the way I'm still wide awake<p>

all the boys

I wanna stay up all night And jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay up all night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling

And don't let it go Cause we got the flow now Get out of control I wanna stay up all night And do it all with you

Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night

Katy perry is on a play,  
>She's on a play (We're gonna want to stay up all night)<br>DJ got the floor to shake The floor to shake (We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
>Up all night, up all night (We're gonna want to stay up all night)<p>

I wanna stay up all night And jump around until we see the sun I wanna stay up all night And find a girl and tell her she's the one Hold on to the feeling And don't let it go Cause we got the flow now Get out of control I wanna stay up all night And do it all with you

Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night Like this, all night, hey Up all night

* * *

><p>'ME n Raches turn!' Santana yelled<p>

Santana

Yellow diamonds in the light Now we re standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive

It s the way I m feeling I just can t deny But I ve gotta let it go

Rachel

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

Both

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

Rachel

Shine a light through an open door Love a life I will divide Turn away 'cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It s the way I m feeling I just can t deny But I ve gotta let it go

Santana

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

Both

We found love in a hopeless place Yellow diamonds in the light Now we re standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine

Santana We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

Rachel

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

Both

We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place!

* * *

><p>3 hours later the house was a mess half the cupcakes were either on the wall floor or someone ate them. and everyone was drunk.<p>

Puck and Finn

I don't know what I'm doing wrong Maybe I've been here too long The songs on the radio sound the same Everybody just looks the same But then last night was so much fun And now your sheets are dirty The streets are dirty too but You never look back over what you've done Remember when you were young You'd lose yourself In the morning, you know you won't remember a thing In the morning, you know it's gonna be alright

Wake him up, warm him up Put him on the stage, well The boy can't help it, it's not his fault Just a dangerous dangerous thing But then every night's still so much fun And you're still out there darling Clinging on to the wrong ideas but I never regret anything I've done

Remember when you were young You'd lose yourself In the morning you know he won't remember a thing In the morning you know it's gonna be alright

In the morning, you know he won't remember a thing In the morning, you know it's gonna be all. . .  
>In the morning, you know he won't remember a thing In the morning, you know it's gonna be all'<br>In the morning, you know he won't remember a thing In the morning, you know it's gonna be alright

Are you really gonna do it this time'  
>Are you really gonna do it this time'<br>Are you really gonna do it this time'  
>Are you really gonna do it this time'<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So whatch think? Im not to pleased with this chapter :S xox<strong>_


	10. Abused

_**Chapter 10~ Abused~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just to be on the safe side I would like to rate this chapter M as you guys are gunna learn about what happened to Rachel in more depth but I promise im NOT going to be grafic!<strong>

* * *

><p>'Well Rachel are you exited to stay at Pops and Grans tonight?' Leroy Berry asked his thirteen year old daughter Rachel. 'Yeah I guess so...' Rachel said double cheaking she had packed Cats and Oklahoma before she got into the car. 'You can tell Gran that two months ago you started your per..' 'DAD! REALLY?' Rachel screemed at the top of her voice as her fathers put there seat belts on.'Oh Princess your Dad is just teasing you!' Rachels Daddy as he perched his driving glasses on his nose. 'And Pluse Dad I called her on the day it happened..!' Rachel added smuggly as her fathers gave each other a look and sighlent laugh. 'Sweet pea you should go to sleep it is a 4 hour drive..' Rachels Daddy said. 'no thank you daddy, I want to stay awake and sing some songs with you!' Rachel Chirrped.<p>

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later<em>

'Ok thank you again Mom' Leroy thanked as he kissed his mothers cheek and waved to his father 'we will be back at around noon and if we run late then Noah Puckermans Granma will pick Rachel up and they will go to temple together.' Hairam added as he and his husband exeted the door. 'Pops can I go to my room?' Rachel asked desperate to watch Cats. 'Yes my little star on you go..'

Rachel sat there in her room as the titles for Cats rolled up.. yes her friends Kurt and Brittany were right it simply is amazing the forth time you watch it. there was a knocking at her door 'Come in' Rachel said as her uncle Michael walked in. 'heeeeeellllooo Rachel, My my how you have grown..' Michael smirked. 'Thank you' Rachel said 'How old are you?' Michael said 'Thirteen..'Rachel replied as she put cats back into its box. 'It reminds me of a song..Do you want to here it?' ' I would but Pop and Gran said not to make to much noise as it would upset there cats..' Rachel said 'Oh well its a good thing that there gone just now then is int it?' Michael said walking closer to Rachel. 'Um were did they go?' Rachel asked becoming scared 'Oh there just going out to do some shopping..' Michael said 'Oh' 'So shall I sing the song to you?' 'I guess so' Rachel sat on her dest as Michael passed around the bedroom singing.

I got my wine get out of my way get a chip on my shoulder had a real bad day met a little girl just thirteen she's a knock-down brown-eyed slut psycho-virgin tease

rock queen, thirteen, buxom brown, bad dream let me touch your cookies - let me eat your cookies - now

got some time won't go wrong sittin' on the sidewalk singing songs take my baby home on the scene turns out she's a koochie-koochie-koochie

rock queen, thirteen, buxom brown, bad dream let me touch your cookies - let me eat your cookies - now rock queen, thirteen, buxom blonde, bad dream let me touch your cookies - let me eat your cookies - now

* * *

><p>Rachel sat there she new that song was about rape she wasn't stupid despite what Rick form her school says.<br>'Rachel will you let me eat your cookies?' Michael said walking towards her.' Nno..' Rachel stammered running out of her room down the stairs and out into the cool air as she ran down streets and streets, she hid in a shed and peeked out the window and she saw him looking right at her, She ran out of the shed and took off through the park and back to the shed she was just in she finally thought she was safe she slowly drifted off into a sleep she hoped she never would wake up from. she woke up again gaged by a cloth and a pair of lips kissing her legs.._michael_ 'Hello you little whore..' he said.. 'Happy birthday my little sex toy im going to enjoy using you today' he said as he kissed up her skirt he bit her panties and tore them slowly down her legs. he started liking her clit and pushing his fingers in and out of her. Rachel was trying to kick but Michael was far to strong she tried to scream as tears flooded her face. 'Now were gunna do it like how your daddys do it..do you want me to where a condom?' he whispered in her ear as he turned her around and took out his dick. ' Infact Rachel sit up..' Rachel sat up feeling sick. 'You know how to give a blow right?' Michael said Rachel shook her head no. '**Well just suck it NOW**!' Michael yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30<strong> mins later_

'Now you ass hole is going to hurt for a few days after this ok **SLUT?' **Michael said as he put his dick in Rachels ass hole

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour later<strong>_

'Tell anyone about this I will hunt you down and kill you..'

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 years later<em>**

'Rachel Wake up your having a nightmare get up babe!' Santana said hugging Rachels shaking body 'I haad a nightmare aboout the rape..' Finn, Puck Brittany and Artie woke up 'What rape?' Artie and Brittany said as Brittany curled around Artie. Santana mouthed a 'I will tell ya later' '..Guys I want to see him again..'

* * *

><p>Ohh cliffhanger hope it wasn't to grafic : love you guys xox


	11. Just a Dream

_**Sorry for not updating sooner but with Christmas and new year I was just to busy sorry! x**_

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Prom Take down!...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>'Rachel Wake up your having a nightmare get up babe!' Santana said hugging Rachels shaking body 'I haad a nightmare aboout the rape..' Finn, Puck Brittany and Artie woke up 'What rape?' Artie and Brittany said as Brittany curled around Artie. Santana mouthed a 'I will tell ya later' '..Guys I want to see him again..'<strong>

* * *

><p>Michael came through the door suddingly All of her friends where running away and Quinn was standing in the corner of the room holding Finns hand kissing him while laughing at Rachel..'You really are a<strong> loser<strong> a fucking **pathetic** one at that' Quinn spat as she and Finn left the room. 'No Finn Please help me..._Finn_' Rachel broke down into dresperate sobs 'Pleeeaasee! Finn' '**Fuck off you whore**' Finn yelled 'Come on Q where leaving' Finn said glaring at Rachel 'Well im here now little sex toy... im going to touch you **_all_** night .. ' Michael smiled.

* * *

><p>I wake up in Santanas arms..<em>It was just a dream...it was only a dream!<em> I think to myself as I hug into her side more wanting to get the images of Michael out of my head.  
>After about three hours of tossing and turning I tore myself out of Santanas grasp and hugged into Finns side nothing was getting rid of the horrific thoughts that kept creeping into my mind. 'Rach? Is that you?' I heard Finns groggly voice say 'Yeah Finn its me' he smiled 'Come on to my room i don't like sleeping on the floor' He got up and we went to his room, he started getting into his pj's which really only consist of boxers and socks he passed me his top and i threw it on quickly wanting to ravish all of his body heat that was still on it. This had became one of our things when ever I stayed at his house which was often alot he would sneek me out of Kurts room into his and give me his clothes to where he always said somthing like 'When you where my stuff it's weird but it kinda makes me realize that your mine..'I lay on his bed and He snuggles up to me 'Night babe I love you' He says sweetly he gives me a kiss the taste of beer still freash on his lips, I play with his hair as I drift off into a nice sleep. But some how I <strong>know<strong> it wont last...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan dan daaaaan! hehe hope that chapter was Ok for you guys I have 2 new fanfictions coming out and i would love it if you read them! But don't worry i will NOT be forgetting about this fanfiction.. Much love xoxo<strong>_


	12. Just Like The Sound Of Music

_**Hi there readers thank you for still being interested in my Fanfiction! sorry for the hiatus but had some family drama but the updates should be must faster now. :) 'm kinda dissaponted with the lack of reviews but i know that was a crappy chapter! haha!**_

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up after what felt like mintues of sleep there was a loud craash outside...<strong>crap<strong>! thunder! if there is one thing Rachel hated more than Quinn it was Thunder and lightning.. anothe loud boom made Rachel jump she sat up and turned on Finns beside lamp hoping the storm passed another loud boom crashed outside as lighning made its way from the sky in one big door smaked open as Kurt Mercedes Artie Blaine Sam and Puck came into the room and plonked down on the bed '_Noah_? (rachel smirked) Your not scared of a storm are you?' '**NO** I just came to cheak on you! your like my little sister now Move over Huddy!' Puck went under the covers inbtween Finn and Rachel. 'Guys Finns bed isn't gunna fit all of us' Rachel said as she lay her head on Pucks sholder 'If they can do it in the sound of music we can do it here!' Sam pointed out 'And my bed is a king size!' Finn said as he opened his eyes 'Oh thank god you guys are up I fucking **HATE** storms!' Santana said as she walked in with Brittany and Lauren she climbed in beside Puck and Rachel Brittany and Sam went to the bottom of the bed to sleep top and tail 'I think we have a double mattress under my bed' Finn said as he moved further up the bed to make room for more people. Kurt pulled out the double mattress as Lauren went into Kurts room to get more blankets and pillows 'Ok so I have four Pillows 7 cushions four thin blankets and a big duvet.!' lauren said as she passed things to everyone. 'There you go guys!' Kurt had set up the mattress for Mercedes Lauren Rory and Artie. As the thunder boomed outside and Lightning slashed down like lasers the power cut out. 'Fuck sake' Santana and Puck yelled. 'Come on guys lets just get some sleep!' Lauren said as she huged Mercedes 'Sorry Cedes im a hugger when im sleepy' 'Its fine gurl im a hugger to' the two girls laughed as they drifted off into sleep. Kurk climbed on to Finns bed and snuggled with Rachel and Santana and Blaine went beside Mercedes.

Artie:- 1,2,3,4 Went out with the guys and before my eyes,  
>There was this girl she looked so fine.<br>And she blew my mind,  
>And I wished that she was mine,<br>And I said *Speaks*  
>hey wait up 'cause I'm off to speak to her.<br>*Sings*  
>And my friends said Sam, Rachel, Santana and Finn:-<br>(you'll never gonna get her, never gonna get that girl)  
>Artie But I didn't care 'Cause I loved her long blonde hair Love was in the air And she looked at me And the rest is history Rory:-<br>Dude you're being silly 'cause you're never gonna get that girl And you're never gonna get the girl!

Puck:-  
>We spoke for hours She took off my trousers Spent the day laughing in the sun We had fun And my friends they all looked stunned Sam Rachel Santana and Finn (yeah yeah)<br>Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl Santana and Rachel Can't Believe you got that girl!

Artie:-  
>She gave me more street cred I dug the book she read How could i forget She rocks my world More than any other girl Finn and Sam (Yeah yeah)<br>Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl Can't believe you got the girl.  
>Puck:-<br>She looked incredible,  
>Just turned 17,<br>I guess my friends were right,  
>she's out of my league So what am I to do?<br>She's to good to be true

Rory:-  
>But three days later Went 'round to see her But she was with another guy And I said fine But I never asked her why And since then loneliness has been a friend of mine<p>

Artie:- My Friends said Rachel and Finn:-  
>(Such a pity, sorry that you lost that girl)<br>Sorry you slipped away.  
>Santana and Sam:-<br>(Such a pity, sorry that you lost that girl)  
>Artie Puck and Rory:-<br>They told me every day,  
>That it'll be OK.<br>She rocks my world more than any other girl All:-  
>Dude it's such a pity, and I'm sorry that you lost that girl<p>

'Yay the thunder stoped!' Rachel said 'We sounded good ya'll!' Artie said 'Yeah maybe we should do Mcfly for sectionals..?' 'That would be awesome' Sam smiles

One by one the members of New directions fell asleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoilers for the next chapter:-<strong>_

'It's always been you Quinn I love you with all my heart' 'Finn that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me!'

'Break up with him!' 'Sam for the last time No' Rachel yelled

'I love you! Will you go to prom with me?'

'Why are you with him anyway! he doesnt love you like I do!'

'Look Rach you have two of the hottest guys in school battling over you.. so listen to that yentle heart of yours!'

'I am!' 'So whats it sayin?'

'_Trouty_'

'Rachel Berry Will you go to prom with me?'

'Artie Abraammms! That was for you baby!'

'hot dam!'

'Your legs may not work but you aint a jerk'

'Britt that song suckks'

'Rach I finished your prom queen slogan!'

'NO'

' Puck I'm pregnant..'

'Yes can i get an ambulence here please two people have fainted and there not getting up...' Kurt screeched down the phone '_RACHEL_!' 'Kurt..' 'Make that three'


	13. Superstition

_**Ok so once again thank you SO much for your reveiws :-) So here is Chapter 12:) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Superstition<strong>_

**Santana:-**  
><strong><em>(Ugh, yo, yo)<em>**  
><strong><em>I get it crackin' like a bad back Bitch talkin' she the queen when she lookin' like a lab rat,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm Angelina, You Jennifer,<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on, bitch. You see where Brad at<em>**

**_Ace my wrists-is, then I piss on bitches,_**  
><strong><em>You can suck my diznik, if you take this jizz-is,<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses Yeah they know what this is, givin' this the business<em>**

**_Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman B!tches play the back cause they know I'm the front man Put me on the dollar cause Im who they trusting Ayo SV, what the f__ucks good? We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood 'Em nappy headed hoes, but my kitchen good I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish a bitch woooooooooooooooooould._**

_[Mercedes]_**_  
><em>**_You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe [x3]_  
><em>You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>(stupid, stupid)<em>

**Look Bubbles, go back to your habitat,**  
><strong>MJ gone and I aint having that,<strong>  
><strong>How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey,<strong>  
><strong>Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chunky.<strong>

**Ace my wrist-is, then I piss on bitches,**  
><strong>You can suck my diznik, if you take this jizz-is,<strong>  
><strong>You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses Yeah they know what this is, givin' this the business<strong>

**Cause I pull up in that Porsche, but I ain't a Rossi Pretty bitches only can get in my posse Yes, my name is Roman, last name is Zolanski But no relation to Roman Polanski**

**Hey yo, baby bop, f-ck you and your EP,**  
><strong>Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?<strong>  
><strong>Hmm, thinks, 1,2,3, do the Santana Lopez blink,<strong>  
><strong>Cause these hoes so busted,<strong>  
><strong>Hoes is so crusty, these b!tches is my sons,<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want custody.<strong>  
><strong>Hoes so busted,<strong>  
><strong>Hoes is so crusty, these b!tches is my sons,<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want custody.<strong>

_5 You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe [x3]_  
><em>You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)<em>  
><em>(stupid, stupid)<em>

**If you cute then your crew can roll ,**  
><strong>If you sexy eat my cooca raw,<strong>  
><strong>Put ya cape on, you a super hoe,<strong>  
><strong>2012, I'm at the superbowl.<strong>

**Stupid hoes is my enemy,**  
><strong>Stupid hoes is so wack,<strong>  
><strong>Stupid hoes should've befriended me,<strong>  
><strong>Then she coulda probably came back. [x2]<strong>

_**You're a stupid hoe,**_  
><em><strong>You're a stupid hoe,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a stuuupid hoe,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I ain't hit that note, but f-ck you, stupid hoe, f-ck you, stupid hoe<strong>_

_**I said f-ck a stupid hoe f-ck a stupid hoe [x4]**_

**I am the female... Weezy**  
><em>HEY<em>

Mr. Shue Clapped Good job girls! a grate duet *Smiles then as he collects his paper work* So guys the rest of you need to get into pairs and sing a song to each other about your feelings *smiles* So We will start tomorow *smiles*

Rachel turned to Finn and smiled at him 'U-uh **NOPE** man hands.. he is mine..!' Quinn smirked bitterly. Sam walked up to Rachel 'Rach-el I was wondering if you would like to be my partner *He smiles sweetly at her* ' ' Yes Sam that would be lovely!' *she smiles at him*

* * *

><p><em>~The bell rings and they all leave the chior room and head home~<em>

'Rachel?' Kurt chirped ' Yeah kurtie?' 'Do you want to come over tonight and have a movie night?' He smiles sweetly at her 'You know like a break from Prom Queen-ing' He laughs 'Yeah Kurt that would be amazing.. will i come over at like 6ish?' 'Nah you can just come at like 5 *laughs* The more time i can spend with my diva the better!' 'Ok Kurt *smiles*

* * *

><p><em>-At The Hudmel Household-<em>

'And** THEN** I heard Santana yell somthing about loving her more than he does? so maybe Santana is in love with Brittany?' Kurt said as Rachel just sat there with her mouth haning open 'B-But when we where leaving from school she was making out with Noah in the back of his truck yelling somthing in Spanish.. about having 'The Sex already' ' Rachel said sipping at her Coffee. 'I dunno Rach but all I know is Britt is in Love with Artie and is ditching Santana for him..' *Rachel sighs* 'Well there must be way more to the story than we will ever know' ' true that diva.. true that!' Rachels phone starts to ring.. 'Hmmm Its Finn isn't he at Noahs?' *Kurt nods* 'Yeah thats what he said' *Rachel ansers the phone ' Hello Finn?.. Finn?.. Hello? **HELLO**!' *Rachel puts the phone on speaker and they can here muffled noises coming from the other end* ' Hmmm Finn you don't Know how long I have waited for this!' They heard Quinns silky voice ring threw the speakers They heard Finn Laugh'Well You Don't have to wait ANY longer babe' The words went through rachels ear like a billion bull horns where screaming it in her ear.. She looked at kurt as she dropped the phone on to the worktop 'A-are You sure?' Quinn said slyly 'It's always been you Quinn I love you with all my heart' 'Finn that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me!' Rachel picked up the phone and threw it at the wall 'he promised.. He promised he wasn't going to hurt me again... He lied! **He LIED TO ME AGAIN**' Rachel burst into tears falling to the ground.. '_Finn Hudson_..**Your Dead Meat**' Kurt whispered while texting Puck.

* * *

><p><em><span>~At Quinns~<span>_

'So Whats the point of this?' Finn asked getting confused 'Well for people to believe that were dating you have to make it convincing that you love me not Berry..' Quinn said as she sat beside Finn pulling out his iphone and sliding it into her pocket. 'Ok but do we have to keep re playing it?' 'Yes Finn because your going to say it to me at bread stixs and at the park so everyone knows..' She laughs 'Fine.. but i still hate you..' 'Shut up and go get your script!' Quinn yelled as she scrolled through Finns contacts untill he saw '_Rach (L)_' So she quickly pressed call and put the phone down on the bed. 'Ok here goes..' Finn said as he started reading from the script.

* * *

><p><em><span>~At Pucks~<span>_

'So she ask me if I wanted to get back together and I said yes' Puck smiled 'I'm happy for you dude.. theres somthing i need to tell you..' Sam said 'Yeah bro?' 'I think im in love..' Sam Smiled 'With who' Puck asked while chucking some oreos into his mouth 'R-rachel..' '_**WHAT?**_ **When?** _how?_' Puck yelled trowing down his X-box controller. 'Dude you do know that she is still with Finn right?' 'Yeah but i was gunna ask her to go to prom with me and Woo her over' Sam as Puck stood up getting his coat 'Where are you going?' 'We my friend.. I'm Taking you to a strip club to get over Berry' Puck said as his phone buzzed.. he picked up his phone then his fists clenched 'Sam.. new plan text the glee club and tell them to head over to Hummels **Were gunna kill** _Finn Hudson_..' Puck said while showing Sam the text message.

* * *

><p><em>-At Tinas-<em>

'So To get over her i asked him if he wanted to get back together and he said yes.. and i gotta tell ya Chang the sex has been grate!' Santana said while eating some chocolate buttons. 'To much info San' Mike said as he smiled at his girlfriend 'Ok So can Mike and I show you guys our Duet?' Tina asked her friends cooly 'Yeah' They all said at the same time 'Ok yay! hit it' Tina said as she and mike stood beside each other in the middle of her floor.

**_Mike:-_**  
><strong><em>You ever want something That you know you shouldn't have The more you know you shouldn't have it The more you want it Tina:-<em>**  
><strong><em>If you need me, call me. No matter where you are, no matter how far. Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry. On that you can depend and never worry Mike:-<em>**  
><strong><em>And then one day You get it And it's so good to you When she's around me I just feel so good So good But right now I just feel cold So cold Right down to my bones 'cause Ain't no sunshine when she's go Ain'y no sunshine when she's away heey Ain't no sunshine when she's gone And she always gone to long anytime she goes away, hay<em>**

**_Tina:- But there Ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wild enough To keep me from you_**

**_Mike:-_**  
><strong><em>Wonder this time where she's gone Wonder if she's gone to stay Ain't no sunshine when she's gone And this house just ain't no home Anytime she goes away (anytime she goes away)<em>**

**_Tina:-_**  
><strong><em>I know, I know you must follow the sun Wherever it leads But remember If you should fall short of your desires Remember life holds for you one guarantee You'll always have me<em>**

**_And if you should miss my love One of these old days If you should ever miss the arms That used to hold you so close, or the lips That used to touch you so tenderly Just remember what I told you The day I set you free_**

**_Both:-_**  
><strong><em>Ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough (Say it again)<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't no river wild enough To keep me from you<em>**

**_Ain't no mountain high enough Nothing can keep me To keep me from you_**

**_Ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough (One more time)_**  
><strong><em>Ain't no river wild enough (Say it again)<em>**  
><strong><em>To keep me from you<em>**

**_Mike:-Ain't no sunshine when she's gone Tina:-Ain't no mountain high enough Mike:-It's not warm when she's away Tina:- Ain't no valley low enough Mike:-Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_**

**_Both:- Ohhhhhhh_**

The rest of the guys -Artie stand up and clap 'Thats amazing!' Santana gussed, Arties phones buzzed 'Aww Shit' Artie said as he showed everyone the text '_Finn Hudson_ Im going to** kill **you' Santana said

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok guys so this chapter is gunna be broken in to two parts cuz its quit long so heres part one! :D Reviews are Love xoxoxox <em>**


	14. This Ain't A Love Song

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews the mean alot to me! hehe so heres chapter 14.. were getting close to the end :(...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Prom Take down; <strong>_

_*Rachel ansers the phone ' Hello Finn?.. Finn?.. Hello? HELLO!' *Rachel puts the phone on speaker and they can here muffled noises coming from the other end* ' Hmmm Finn you don't Know how long I have waited for this!' They heard Quinns silky voice ring threw the speakers They heard Finn Laugh'Well You Don't have to wait ANY longer babe' The words went through rachels ear like a billion bull horns where screaming it in her ear.. She looked at kurt as she dropped the phone on to the worktop 'A-are You sure?' Quinn said slyly 'It's always been you Quinn I love you with all my heart' 'Finn that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me!' Rachel picked up the phone and threw it at the wall 'he promised.. He promised he wasn't going to hurt me again... He lied! He LIED TO ME AGAIN' Rachel burst into tears falling to the ground.. 'Finn Hudson..Your Dead Meat' Kurt whispered while texting Puck._

* * *

><p><strong>This Ain't a Love Song:-<strong>

Rachel sobbed into Pucks shirt as he rocked her slowly 'Shhh Rach please stop crying' Rachel nodded 'I-i Wanna go H-h-hOOOOME' Rachel sobbed 'Brittany take Rachel Home and stay with her tonight, I dont wanna you to see me gets my Lima hights Owwwn' Santana said as she blew on her newly painted nails;  
>Brittany nodded as she and Rachel left.<p>

'Ok so We need to do this the way that they do up in Lima hights..were going to go all Mafia on Finn Hudsons Ass... ' Santana said as she hoped off the counter 'Now guys Cedes and i prepared for this moment long ago I will go and get the out fits while Mercedes will give you your Sunglasses.' Kurt chirpped as he ran up stair.

'So wait..? were the Berry Mafia?' Sam asked as he put on his sunglasses Flipping his hair.' 'Exatly Guppy!' Santana said 'Ok Doke Girls hers your dresses, nail files and bubble gum' Kurt smiles 'Boys Your suits are in my room hurry now Finn will be here soon!' Kurt said as he put the girls hair into pony tails.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Quinns House~<strong>_

'Ok Fine I love you... Now can i go..? PLEASEEEEE' Finn begged 'No i want a make out!' Quinn said pulling off her top 'you can touch me.. Please finn..' Finn closed his eyes tight 'GET YOUR TOP ON!' Finn yelled ' Calm down its on!' Finn opened his eyes and saw Quinn sliding her bra off her body.. he let his eyes wander; 'Like what you see?' Quinn asked as she pulled at her hair 'Quinn..' Finn said as he turned his head 'Please put on your top..' Quinn looked down and picked up her bra

'Is this better?' She asked 'Yes thank you' 'Now please kiss me?' 'One kiss?' 'One kiss then you can go home' Quinn smiled 'O-Okay' he said as he lay down beside her on the bed 'A make out Finn just one weve done it before' Quinn Laughed as Finn nodded 'Okay'.

Quinn straddled Finn Grinding down on him as he just looked at her with an unconfertible look on his face.  
>She leaned in and kissed him Finn closed his eyes and just let Quinn kiss him as he just lay there thinking about Rachel and how perfect she was and how she has the most perfect hair and face and nose and lips and cheeks and back and butt and boobs oh boy oh boy wernt her boobs just the best.?<p>

Finn thought to himself his thoughts of Rachel where so deep that he never noticed Quinn taking out her phone taking pictures of them. he did however notice when she moved his hand on to her boob 'No Quinn stop' Finn said as he sat up 'I need to go home.. bye!' Finn said as he Ran down stairs and into his car ready to get home if only he knew what was awaiting him back there..

Quinn cried she cried like she had never cried before so she did what she always did she put on a brave face applyed more make up and put on her i pod...

_Quinn _

_A few questions that I need to know how you could ever hurt me so I need to know what I've done wrong and how long it's been going on Was it that I never paid enough attention?_  
><em>Or did I not give enough affection? Not only will your answers keep me sane but I'll know never to make the same mistake again You can tell me to my face or even on the phone You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know Did I never treat you right?<em>  
><em>Did I always start the fight?<em>  
><em>Either way, I'm going out of my mind all the answers to my questions I have to find<em>

_My head's spinning Boy, I'm in a daze I feel isolated Don't wanna communicate_

_I'll take a shower, I will scour I will rub To find peace of mind The happy mind I once owned, yeah_

_Vexing vocabulary runs right through me The alphabet runs right from A to Z Conversations, hesitations in my mind You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find_

_I'm not crazy I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no I'm just waiting 'Cause I heard this feeling won't last that long_

_Never ever have I ever felt so low When you gonna take me out of this black hole? Never ever have I ever felt so sad The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad_

_Never ever have I had to find I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind I've Never ever had my conscience to fight The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel righ_

_I'll keep searching Deep within my soul For all the answers Don't wanna hurt no more_

_I need peace, got to feel at ease Need to be._  
><em>Free from pain - going insane My heart aches, yeah<em>

_Sometimes vocabulary runs right through my head The alphabet runs right from A to Z Conversations, hesitations in my mind You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find_

_I'm not crazy,_  
><em>I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong I'm just waiting 'Cause I heard this feeling won't last that long<em>

_Never ever have I ever felt so low When ya gonna take me out of this black hole? Never ever have I ever felt so sad The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad_

_Never ever have I had to find I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind I've Never ever had my conscience to fight The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right x4_

_You can tell me to my face,_  
><em>You can tell me on the phone, Uh, You can write it in a letter, babe 'Cause I really need to know<em>

_You can tell me to my face You can tell me on the phone Uh, 'Cause I really need to know_

_You can write it in a letter, babe You can write it in a letter, babe_

But the funny thing was she wasn't thinking about Finn she was thinking about Puck...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back at the Hudmels~<strong>_

'Ok Puck, Tina you know the drill' Kurt said as he dimmed the lighting.. 'Positons Guys Opperation Kill Finn Hudson is under Way!'

They all Ran into there spots just as Finns car door slammed shut...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>okaaaaay! hehe thats it for this chapter be sure to tune in for the next chapter where The Berry Mafia will be getting there Lima hights owwwn! hehe till next time...<span>_**

**_Thats all folks :)_**


	15. It's All Over

_**Hey girl hey! hey boy hey! hey Harry Styles hey! welcome to the new chapter of Prom take down, like always thank you for reveiwing and alerting and favouriting this story! it means alot! This chaper is going to be written slighty differently, it is going to be quite musical-ish... like have you ever seen that episode of 'Scrubs' Where the girl fell and everything people was saying sounded like a song and JD and Turk did loads of musical numbers? well this chapters like this... hehe yes you guessed right it is dadicated to MUSICALS! (but the last songs not from a musical :) )exiting.. i know ;D p.s some of you may not understand why that quote is in this chapter, but time will tell :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Cinderella. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family with two daughters just Cinderella's age, by name, Anastasia and Drizella. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters while Cinderella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true.<em>

_~Cinderella~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's All Ov<strong>_**_er :_**-

Puck spun around and around in his chair 'I cant do this guys i mean i know Rachel is like my little sister but Finn has been my best bud since we were six!' Puck gussed 'No puck you need to do this For Rachel!' Mike said whilst patting Puck on the back.

Mike

_**Boy, boy, crazy boy Get cool, boy Got a rocket in your pocket Keep cooly cool boy Don't get hot 'Cause man you got Some high times ahead Take it slow And Daddy-o You can live it up and die in bed**_

Rory

** Boy, boy, crazy boy Stay loose, boy Breeze it Buzz it Easy does it Turn off the juice, boy Go man, go But not like a yo-yo school boy Just play it cool, boy Real cool**

Mike

_** Boy, boy, crazy boy Stay loose, boy Breeze it Buzz it Easy does it Turn off the juice, boy Just play it cool, boy Real cool**_

* * *

><p>Finn walked out into the cold bitter air and walked up the path way to his home, if only he knew what was a waiting him maybe he would have turned back... as Finn got closer to the house he realised something was wrong he clenched his fists tight and tryed to shake of the feeling that was taking over his whole body.. 'Why are the lights out?' Finn thought to himself as possible sanareoes played around in his head..<p>

Finn

_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly Just wingin' over things and nothing deep inside Nothing goin', goin' wild in you, you know You're slowin' by the riverside A-floatin' high and blue Or maybe cool to be a little summer wind Like once through everything and then away again With the taste of dust in your mouth all day but no need to know Like sadness You just sail away_

he opened the door and slammed it close again walking up to the fourth step on the stair case

_ 'cause ya know I don t do sadness Not even a little bit Just don t need it in my life_

he jumped down again heading for the kitchen

_Don t want any part of it I don t do sadness Hey, I ve done my time, Lookin back on it all And it blows my min_d

he sat down on the bar stool in the kitchen as Tina and Cedes lurked behind him in there 'Mafia wives costume'

_ I don t do sadness So been there, Don t do sadness Just don t care.._

Tina coughed startling Finn making him jump as Mercedes put a hand on his sholder...

'Go Puck wants to see you!' Mercedes sais as Tina spun the bar stool around... 'And he _doesn't_ like to be kept waiting' Tina added as she and Mereced walked passed him to the dining room and stood behind Pucks chair..

'Guys what the hell is going on?' Finn said 'Shut up Hudson this has been a long time coming' Artie said as he wheeled him self passed Finn and into the corner of the big room. 'We warned you! we told you very clearly that is you hurt my little Rachel again that we would beat you sensless... and now that time has come.' Puck said as spun around in his office chair.. 'You hurt her to many times and now its time for you to feel pain' Mikes said as he and Sam Stood up and clenched there fits.  
>'W-what?' 'Dont give us shit Hudson.. just shut up and this will be over before you know it..' Santana Purred in her spanish accent. Finn flinched. 'Let me tell you what happened!' Finn yelled<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Rachels<strong>_

Brittany clapped her hands as her favourite song in the movie came on 'See Rae high school musical always cheers you up!' She smiles 'I need to pee' Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom that song was all to similer to what she was going through and she knew if she listened to it that she would burst in to tears..

Rachel

_I gotta say what's on my mind Something about us doesn't seem right these days life keeps getting in the way Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged It's so hard to say But I've gotta do what's best for me You'll be ok..[Chorus]_  
><em>I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way[end of chorus]<em>  
><em>Don't wanna leave it all behind But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall everytime Another colour turns to grey and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok..[chorus]<em>  
><em>I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way...<em>

'Rach someones at the door'

* * *

><p>Puck looked at the boys and turned to Finn 'Quinn is such a bitch.' 'I know but if i dont stay with her she is going to tell everyone about Michael and i cant do that to Rachel..' 'Liar' Rachel said softly 'Rach!' Finn almost sprinted towards her 'NO' Sam smacked his arm restricting the taller boy 'Leave her alone Finn!' Brittany spat 'Why?' Finn said ' your girlfriend dropped these off' Rachel smiled softly as she passed Finn an envolop full of pictures Santana grabbed them first and looked threw them 'What the Fuck is this?' She spat the rest of the glee club looked at the fallen pictures Rachel walked off crying and hugging herself as Santana continued yelling at Finn in spanish everyone looked at Puck as he shook his head at Finn and ran after rachel 'YOU FUCKING DICK!' Sam yelled as he began pounding his fists into Finns beautiful face '<em>sam<em> **sam** _Sam_** Sam** _SAM_ **SAM _SAM_**' the guys shouted trying to get him off of Finn who's lip nose and eye was bleeding 'SAAAAAAAM!' Kurt screamed 'Your going to kill him!' Mercedes yelled 'Sammy stop!' Brittany pleaded.. Mike and Lauren pulled Sam off Finn 'Come on Sam go help Puckerman Find Berry!' Santana ordered as Sam was pulled out of the door by Lauren.

* * *

><p>Sam was walking along the street as he began singing to himself..<p>

Sam:-

**_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see Painted faces fill the places I can't reach You know that I could use somebody You know that I could use somebody_**

**_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak Countless lovers under cover of the street You know that I could use somebody You know that I could use somebody Someone like you_**

**_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat I hope it's gonna make you notice I hope it's gonna make you notice_**

**_Someone like me, someone like me Someone like me, somebody_**

**_I'm ready now, I'm ready now I'm ready now, I'm ready now I'm ready now, I'm ready now I'm ready now_**

**_Someone like you, somebody Someone like you, somebody Someone like you, somebody_**

**_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_**

'**Shit**' he spoke aloud 'Im in _**love**_ with _Rachel Berry_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tune in to the next chapter if your cool enough ;) xoxox<strong>_


	16. Cry Me A River

_**Hey guys, Like always thanks for the reviews :) I will be doing a couple of One-Shots so please check them out and also my new Story 'Summer Fling, Don't Mean a Thing' :) anyway heres the new chapter.. I also have something i need to ask but i will put that in the A/N at the bottom :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry Me a river:-<strong>_

'I never thought Quinn would do this' Tina said looking at the pictures of her and Finn Making out.. 'Girl we don't know what that girls capeble of..' Mercedes said as she wiped the blood off of Finns Bruised face 'This might sting white boy but it will heal faster, your so lucky were on Spring V-Kay' Mercedes said as she smeered creams and sparys on Finns face 'Thanks Cedes, I don't know what i'd Do with out you' Finn said sweetly

' No problem sweetie now this is lip cream, It will reduce swelling and it also tastes like Chocolate' she giggled 'Hey Mercedes your really good at this nursing stuff' Tina said as Finn nodded 'Well It's my back up plan..' She Smiled 'Back up plan? ' Tina and Finn said at the same time

'Well if i don't make it as a singer being a nurse is my back up plan' She said 'Oh I don't have one.. I'm Kinda set on going to OSU...' Finn said bluntly 'I want to become the owner of a restaranunt in Lima one Better than BreadStix!' Tina declared as everyone laughed

'I Want to become the creater of legs!' Artie said as everyone looked confused ' I wanna make people like me, be able to walk again' 'I want to be a popstar who is bigger than Rianna and Lady GAGA put together' Santana yelled

'I want to be the first Woman wrestler to beat the Undertaker!' Lauren screeched

' I just want to live a nice happy life' Brittany said sweetly 'And have 10 beuatiful babys that me and Santana made..' everyone smiled at her 'I also want to see LordTubbington Reach 100.' She grinned

'Thats So sweet I like it B!' Mike said sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry its a short chapter : ( i will give you guys 2 extra long ones to make up for it :D anyway, I would love to co write a story with someone :) so if any of you want to do that with me please write it in the review and i will mail you ideas :) Till next time xoxox<em>**


	17. Moments

_**Hey guys :) like always thanks for the reviews ect so heres the new chapter of Prom take down :-)**_

* * *

><p>Rachel ran down to the creek; she felt it was the only place that she could truely be herself, just her no one else there to judge her no one else to hurt her...Sam ran down and saw her.<p>

'Rach!' he ran down and hugged her, she hugged back she needed someone right now someone to hod her and say it _Will_ get better.

They sat on a rock Sam placed Rachel on his knees as she hugged into him and Sam sang softly in her ear meaning every word of it...

_Look at the stars,_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>And everything you do,<em>  
><em>Yeah, they were all yellow.<em>  
><em>I came along,<em>  
><em>I wrote a song for you,<em>  
><em>And all the things you do,<em>  
><em>And it was called "Yellow".<em>  
><em>So then I took my turn,<em>  
><em>Oh what a thing to have done,<em>  
><em>And it was all "Yellow."<em>  
><em>Your skin,<em>  
><em>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<em>  
><em>Turn into something beautiful,<em>  
><em>You know, you know I love you so,<em>  
><em>You know I love you so.<em>  
><em>I swam across,<em>  
><em>I jumped across for you,<em>  
><em>Oh what a thing to do.<em>  
><em>Cos you were all "Yellow",<em>  
><em>I drew a line,<em>  
><em>I drew a line for you,<em>  
><em>Oh what a thing to do,<em>  
><em>And it was all "Yellow."<em>  
><em>Your skin,<em>  
><em>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<em>  
><em>Turn into something beautiful,<em>  
><em>And you know,<em>  
><em>For you I'd bleed myself dry,<em>  
><em>For you I'd bleed myself dry.<em>  
><em>It's true,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for, Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine.<em>  
><em>Look at the stars,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>And all the things that you do.<em>

Rachel looked up at him and he smiled 'I mean it.. I love you Rachel' She smiled softly as there lips touched..

'Look what we have here?' A thick voice spoke Sam and Rachel tore there lips apart looking to see someone but no one was there.. but Rachel knew who it was she would _Never_ forget that voice..

'Come on Rae' Sam said as he grabbed Rachels hands and started running..

* * *

><p>Finn was laying on the couch as Mercedes continued to nurse his wounds. She was really good at it.<p>

'Guys' Kurt pipped up suddenly

'We have two weeks of Spring Brake left and Finns mom and My dad wont be back till were back at school so why don't you guys stay here until then?' Kurt said as everyone nodded and mumbled yes.

Puck, Sam and Rachel came bursting in the door and Rachel was in floods of tears.

'Rach what happened?' Finn said as he jumped up suddenly feeling very light headed

'Woooah White boy! sit down you have concussion!' Mercedes said as Finn sat down and Rachel sat beside him crying her eyes out..

'What happened? Rach tell me.. please' Finn said as Rachel shook her head and hugged him tightly, even tho Finn was confused he hugged her back

'What happened?' 'I saw **_him_**!' She squeeked 'Saw who?'

'Michael.' She said as Finns arms tightened around her

'I'm Not going to let him touch you again Okay!' He said as he rubbed her back soothingly ' I promise'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days before<strong>_

Quinn walked into a public phone booth and dialled a number.

'Hello?'

'Hi, I know where she is..'

'Who'

'Rachel Berry'

'Where!' the man said suddenly becoming very interested

'Lima Ohio.. She goes to Mckinly high You will find her at there at 7:35 each morning and 6:30 after school each day, she has Glee club.'

'I can't wait to see her again'  
>'You need to come back soon and take her away on Prom night.. I will give you all the details...<p>

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson had had quite the night.. he learned that Rachel and Sam had kissed and Sam was in love with her which upset Mercedes for some reason, he learned Michael was back and he also learned that Santana was upset about something but won't tell anyone..<p>

'Finn?' He heared Rachels voice come through his door 'Yeah Rach? ' he turned around in his bed and turned on his light to see her in his football jesery

'Can I sleep beside you tonight?' She asked softly

'Yeah sure' He pulled up the blankets and she lay beside him.

'Finn? those pictures..' Finn cut her off

'Mean nothing she wouldn't let me leave unles I kissed her I was thinking about you the whole time i swear'

' I believe you.. please just break up with her.. '

'i can't she will tell your secret..'  
>'I don't care I love you!'<p>

'I love you too...' He looks down

'Whats wrong?' she asks

'Why'd you kiss Sam?'

'He sang me a song and I just got caught up in the moment.. but look whos arms i'm in know i feel safer and happyier with you..' She smiled softly as he pressed his lips to her head and sang softly

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
><em>For you, the sun will be shining,<em>  
><em>And I feel that when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_To you, I'll give the world to you, I'll never be cold 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before.<em>

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
><em>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before, like never before.<em>

'I love you baby goodnight' He whispered as he switched off the light and pulled her close kissing her lips as she fell asleep..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? :) xxxx<strong>_


	18. Love Today

_Hey guys thank you so much for sticking with me I have not had alot of time my laptop broke then there was lots of Family trouble but heres the chapter.._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Today<strong>

Santana and Artie:- _Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di_

Rachel and Tina:-  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Gonna love today, gonna love today.<em>  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today.<em>  
><em>Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,<em>  
><em>Love love me, love love me, love love.<em>

Finn:-  
><em>I've been crying for so long,<em>  
><em>Fighting tears just to carry on,<em>  
><em>But now, but now, it's gone away.<em>

_Hey girl why can't you carry on,_  
><em>Is it 'cause you're just like your mother,<em>  
><em>A little tight, like to tease for fun,<em>  
><em>Well you ain't gonna tease no other,<em>  
><em>Gonna make you a lover.<em>

All:-  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>love today, love today.<em>  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,<em>  
><em>Love love me, love love me, love love.<em>  
><em>Girl in the blue with the big bust on,<em>  
><em>Big bust on, big bust on.<em>  
><em>Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,<em>  
><em>Papa's gone Momma, momma papa, shock shock me,<em>  
><em>Shock shock me, shock shock.<em>

Sam:-  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Gonna love today, gonna love today I said,<em>  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,<em>  
><em>Love love me, love love me, love love.<em>

Finn:-  
><em>Carolina sits on ninety five Give her a dollar and she'll make you smile.<em>

_Hook her, book her, nook her, walk away!_

_Girl dresses like a kid for fun,_  
><em>Licks her lips like they're something other,<em>  
><em>Tries to tell you life has just begun,<em>  
><em>But you know she's getting something other Than the love from her mother<em>

Rachel and Kurt:-  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Love today, love today Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,<em>  
><em>Love love me, love love me, love love.<em>

_Girl in the blue with the big bust on,_  
><em>Big bust on, big bust on.<em>  
><em>Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,<em>  
><em>Papa's gone Momma, momma papa, shock shock me,<em>  
><em>Shock shock me, shock shock.<em>

All:-  
><em>I said,<em>  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Gonna love today, gonna love today I said,<em>  
><em>Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,<em>  
><em>Love love me, love love me, love love.<em>

_Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di..._

_Everybody's gonna love today,_  
><em>Gonna love today, gonna love today Everybody's gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Gonna love today,<em>  
><em>Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to,<em>  
><em>Love love me, love love me, love love.<em>

_Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di_

Mr. Shue clapped "Amazing guys! what a way for New Directions to come back after Spring break!" he smiled as everyone sat down.

"Mr Shue I have a number prepared" Quinn said as Mr Shue gave her the floor and Quinn put her acting skills to good use "I Realise i have been acting horrible to you guys and i am So so so sorry.. Finn and Rachel you guys belong together" She smiles pretending to tear up "I want to say you guys can stop secretly dating now and Rachel I am so so sorry if you'd let me borrow your boyfriend for prom i'd be so grateful" Rachel smiled at her and nodded "This is for all of you" she smiled as she passed the band guys the sheet music and sat on a stool in the middle of the room.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground.<em>  
><em>And I'm hearin' what you say,<em>  
><em>But I just can't make a sound.<em>  
><em>You tell me that you need me,<em>  
><em>Then you go and cut me down...<em>  
><em>But wait...<em>  
><em>You tell me that you're sorry,<em>  
><em>Didn't think I'd turn around...<em>  
><em>And say...<em>

_That it's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late...<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

_I'd take another chance,_  
><em>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<em>  
><em>I need you like a heart needs a beat,<em>  
><em>But it's nothin' new, yeah!<em>  
><em>I loved you with a fire red,<em>  
><em>Now it's turnin' blue...<em>  
><em>And you say...<em>  
><em>Sorry, like an angel Heaven let me think was you...<em>  
><em>But I'm afraid...<em>

_It's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>Whoa!<em>

_It's too late to apologize._  
><em>It's too late.<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize.<em>  
><em>It's too late.<em>

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!<em>  
><em>I'm holdin' on your rope,<em>  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground.<em>

and for the first time since the begining of this year New Directions had there first group hug.

"Okay guys!" Mr shue yelled "Practise prom numbers remeber the theme is old school disco!"

all the glee club met up at Finn and Kurts house the boys getting ready Down stairs and the Girls and Kurt getting ready upstairs the limo was here and the boys linned up at the bottom of the stairs and Carole snapped pictures and Burt filmed it Kurt stood at the bottom of the stairs and coughed getting the boys attention.

"Okay boys heres your dates and if i say so myself there looking pretty hot!" he smirks as the boys line up "Tina!" he says as Tina comes down the stairs (A/u If you want to see there dresses go onto my profile) as Mike kisses her cheek then they pose for a picture with Carole they go two the limo all of the couples doing the same it broke Finns heart when Artie Pulled her onto his knees and kissing her cheek. So to get back at her he met Quinn half way up the stairs she smiled at him "your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" she smiled softly before they posed for a picture and then they all set out to prom Quinn sent michael a quick text.

Rory and Mike..

_Don't you ever, don't you ever Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome Don't you ever, don't you ever Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome Prince Charming Prince Charming Ridicule is nothing to be scared of Don't you ever, don't you ever Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome Don't you ever, don't you ever Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards Don't you ever, don't you ever Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards Prince Charming Prince Charming Ridicule is nothing to be scared of Don't you ever, don't you ever Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome Silk or leather or a freather Respect yourself and all of those around you Silk or leather or a freather Respect yourself and all of those around you Prince Charming Prince Charming ..._  
><em>Don't you ever, don't you ever Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards Don't you ever, don't you ever Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards Prince Charming Prince Charming Ridicule is nothing to be scared of Don't you ever, don't you ever Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome<em>

Rachel and Finn took the floor and gave each other a hug before singing there song

Finn and Rachel

_Listen to the wind blow Watch the sun rise Run in the shadows Damn your love Damn your lies And if you don't love me now You will never love me again I can still hear you saying You would never break the chain._  
><em>Listen to the wind blow Down comes the night Run in the shadows Damn your love Damn your lies Break the silence Damn the dark Damn the light And if you don't love me now You will never love me again I can still hear you saying You would never break the chain<em>.

Artie

_The silicon chip inside her head Gets switched to overload And nobody s gonna go to school today She s gonna make them stay at home And daddy doesn t understand it He always said she was good as gold And he can see no reasons 'Cos there are no reasons What reason do you need to be show-ow-ow-ow-own?_

_Tell me why I don t like Mondays Tell me why I don t like Mondays Tell me why I don t like Mondays I wanna shoo-oo-woo-woo-woo-oot the whole day down_

_The Telex machine is kept so clean And it types to a waiting world And mother feels so shocked Father s world is rocked And their thoughts turn to their own little girl Sweet 16 ain t that peachy keen Now that ain t so neat to admit defeat They can see no reasons 'Cuz there are no reasons What reasons do you need?_  
><em>Oh Oh oh whoa whoa<em>

_Tell me why I don t like Mondays Tell me why I don t like Mondays Tell me why I don t like Mondays I wanna shoo-oo-oo-woo-woo-oot The whole day down, down, down, shoot it all down_

_And all the playing's stopped in the playground now She wants to play with the toys a while And school's out early and soon we'll be learning And the lesson today is how to die And then the bullhorn crackles And the captain tackles (With the problems of the how's and why's)_  
><em>And he can see no reasons 'Cos there are no reasons What reason do you need to die, die?<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh<em>

_Tell me why I don t like Mondays Tell me why I don t like Mondays Tell me why I don t like I don t like (Tell me why)_  
><em>I don t like Mondays Tell me why I don t like I don t like (Tell me why)<em>  
><em>I don t like Mondays Tell me why I don't like Mondays I wanna shoo-oo-oo-woo-woo-woot the whole day down<em>

Puck

_We're talking away I don't know what I'm to say I'll say it anyway Today's another day to find you Shying away I'll be coming for your love, OK?_

_Take on me, take me on I'll be gone In a day or two_

_So needless to say I'm odds and ends I'll be stumbling away Slowly learning that life is OK Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry_

_Oh the things that you say Is it live or Just to play my worries away You're all the things I've got to remember You're shying away I'll be coming for you anyway_

Rachel (Singing to Artie)

_My baby, he don't talk sweet He ain't got much to say But he loves me, loves me, loves me I know that he loves me anyway_

_And maybe he don't dress fine But i don't really mind 'cuz every time he pulls me near I just wanna cheer:_

_(chorus) Let's hear it for the boy Oh, let's give the boy a hand Let's hear it for my baby You know you gotta understand Maybe he's no Romeo But he's my loving one man show Let's hear it for the boy!_

_My baby may not be rich He's waching every dime But he loves me loves me loves me And we always have a real good time_

_And maybe he sings off key That's all right by me But what he does, he does so well Makes me wanna yell:_

_(chorus)_

_whoa whoa ohh ohh ohh lets hear it for the boy_

Finn (singing to Rachel)

_Na na na na na_

_He takes your hand I die a little I watch your eyes And I'm in riddles Why can't you look at me like that?_

_Na na na na na_

_When you walk by I try to say it But then I freeze And never do it My tongue gets tied The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking,_  
><em>Oh how I wish that was me<em>

_Na na na na na_

_He looks at you The way that I would Does all the things, I know that I could If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words That I've always been dying to tell you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking,_  
><em>Oh how I wish that was me<em>

_With my hands on your waist While we dance in the moonlight I wish it was me That you ll call later on Cause you wanna say good night_

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish Oh how I wish Oh how I wish, that was me Oh how I wish, that was me_

Santana and Brittany

_There'll be no strings to bind your hands Not if my love can't bind your heart And there's no need to take a stand For it was I who chose to start I see no need to take me home I'm old enough to face the dawn_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby Just call me angel of the morning, angel Then slowly turn away from me_

_Maybe the sun's light will be dim It won't matter anyhow If morning's echo says we've sinned Well, it was what I wanted now And if we're victims of the night I won't be blinded by the light_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby Just call me angel of the morning, angel Then slowly turn away from me_

_I won't beg you to stay with me Through the tears of the day Of the years, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby Just call me angel of the morning, angel Then slowly turn away from me_

_Oh baby, I love you baby, oh baby_

The kids where all to busy singing no one noticed a strange man walk into the hall looking for a little girl called Berry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger! :D<strong>_


	19. Prom

_**So theres only 2 more chapters after this one, after you read the last chapter I want you to tell me if I should make a sequal? because there is a lot of loose ends in this story and instead of boring you with like 20 more chapters I thought I should just make a squeal.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 19<strong>

Santana dropped her microphone as a wave of nausea came over her. She hopped off stage and grabbed Finn. "Uh, San, are you ok? You look super pale." Santana glares at him, expression stony. "Come outside with me please!" she asks quietly.

Finn follows her outside and they sit on the steps leading to the dance hall. "What's wrong Santana?" he asks softly. "I'm pregnant." "What?" Finn stares at his friend as she covers her face. "I-I can't have a baby, not now anyway! Next year is my senior year, for fucks sake! How the fuck is this going to help anything?"

"Santana, calm down, you could... you could put it up for adoption!" "No Finn, it's my baby, I'm not doing that." "So you're going to keep it?" "Yeah..." "Who's the dad? To be honest, I'm shocked San, I thought you and Britt got together."

Santana looks down, ashamed. "It's Puck... I slept with him because I was upset..." "About what?" Finn asks, reaching forward to hold her hand. "The fact that I can't accept who I am..." "And who are you Santana?" "I'm a pregnant, bitchy, lesbian" she says with a bitter chuckle. Finn barks out a laugh and hugs her tight, "I know San, I know."

"Sammy?" Quinn sings as she skips over to said boy. "Uh, yeah?" he asks, feeling a little wary. "Can you come with me? I found Rachel on the roof, and I'm worried she'll do something stupid..." Sam gasps and runs in the direction of the roof.

"Quinn" Sam calls, "I can't see her?" his voice clearly full of confusion. Quinn slams the door to the roof shut, and locks it, throwing the key into her purse with a smirk. "Shit!" Sam screams, pounding at the door as Quinn skips away down the stairs, ready for her next job of the evening.

Michael's eyes glanced all over the hall, _where the hell is that little slut?_ He was standing at the back when Quinn came over to him. "Hi, you must be Michael? I'm Quinn." "Where is she?" "Girls toilet, second floor." Michael is quick to leave Quinn, heading for the second floor. He begins searching the stalls, "Oh, Rachel?" Rachel stood still. She knew prom was going to suck.

Finn danced with Santana slowly, as Quinn approached them. "Finn, could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, voice sickly sweet. "Uh, yeah, sure" he said, and mumbled a quick apology to Santana, before following Quinn to the back of the hall. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Look, I know you won't believe me, but I thought you should know... I just saw Rachel leave prom with another guy, they seemed to be pretty into it, they wouldn't even come up for air!" She gave a bitter laugh. "Wait? What? Who with?" "Sam.." Quinn replied, biting her lip as pain flashed across Finn's face.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked him. "Sure" Finn replied sadly, unaware of Santana's lurking presence. Santana had heard the whole thing, and only one thing really crossed her mind, what the fuck Berry?

Rachel stood still as Michael circled her, looking at every inch of her body. "My My Rachel, you've finally grown into your body I see." he smirked even harder as tears trailed down Rachel's cheek. "Come on, we're leaving, and if you try anything, I will shoot you!" he said darkly, pulling out his small hand gun. "Let's go" he said, grabbing her roughly by the collar and pushing the gun into her lower back. "I mean it Rachel, one wrong move and you're dead" he warned.

Santana watched as Quinn and Finn slowly swayed to the music. Something was up, Rachel wasn't interested in Sam! It just didn't make any sense. She began to search for the couple Quinn had supposedly seen locking lips. She had to find out what was happening, because in all honesty, this whole story Quinn has cocked up sounded all sorts of shady.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update soon! x<strong>_

_**And a special thanks to my new Beta! Kaishei! :) **_


	20. Help

_**SOOOO 2nd last Chapter.. :( Thank you for sticking by me, I love you all! Enjoy! x**_

* * *

><p>Santana lerked up the stairs of the school, Rachel wasn't here. This made no sense she kept going up until she was at the stairs for the roof. "Rachel?" She shouted softly. "Rach!" she called out loudly. Fuck. Where was this girl?<br>Sam was just about to give up when he heard his Ex-girlfriends voice. "Santana?" he gasped. "Santana!" He yelled "SANTANA HELP ME!" he yelled with all his might. Santana ran up the stairs and opened the door with her bobby pin.

"What the fuck Sam, Where the hell is Rachel?" Santana shouted letting the door slam shut behind her. "Quinn told me to come up here and get her because she was worried she was going to jump." Sam sighed. "Fuck sake that girl can really lie.." Santana said as she sat on the edge of the roof letting her legs dangle 50ft above the schools entrance. "San, you closed the door now we're stuck here." Sam said changing the subject. "Don't you think I know that Guppy." Santana spat as Sam sat beside her, Santana lay her head on Sams shoulder as he wrapped a friendly arm around her. "So we're Fucked." Sam said after a few moments of silence making Santana laugh. "Oh Trouty.."

**0o0**

Michael pushed the gun against Rachels back causing her to walk faster. "Try to Run and your dead." he said taking her earlobe into his mouth and biting it hard causing Rachel to yelp. "Shut the fuck up Slut." Michael said as he pushed her out the entrance.

**0o0**

"What are we going to do?" Sam said. "Just wait until someone see's us I guess.." Santana said popping her gum. Rachel and Michael walked quickly out the school. "Thats Rachel!" Santana said as she began to shout. "Ra-" "Shut up Santana that dude she's with I think It's Michael, look he has a fucking gun...!" Sam yelled getting up and running over to the door, "Come on san! We need to save her!" he yelled.

**0o0**

"..And this years prom king is.. Mr Finn Hudson" Figgins said as Finn went on the stage to get his crown. "And the moment we've all been waiting for, This years prom queen is.." Finns phone started ringing. "shit. Sorry" he mumbled sheepishly getting off the stage and ran out to take the call.

"YOU HAD YOUR PHONE THIS WHOLE TIME?" Santana yelled. "Hey Finn," Sam began. "Look everything Quinn told you and me has been bull, she told me that Rachel was going to jump off the School roof then locked me up here, look Santana and I just saw Rachel, Michaels got her." Sam yelled as Finns mind went into overload. "Send Puckerman up to get me and Santana, Go start looking for Rachel, I'll call the police and her dads GO Finn!" Sam yelled hanging up.

**0o0**

Finn hugged Puck quickly as he went to get more help, Tina, Artie and Mike had left to start looking, Mercedes and Sugar along with Rory had went to all the police stations to get their help. Finn looked at Lauren before biting his lip. "Lauren," he said sweetly. "What is it Prom king?" Lauren laughed. "Can you do me a favour?" he asked softly. "Deppens what it is." "Can you beat up Quinn and I'll get Puck to tell you why later?" Finn said as Lauren started heasding towards the gym. "Already on it" She called. Finn clenched his fists before running out the doors of Mckinley, Sam, Santana and Puck catching up with him. "Boys!" Santana called. "Finn and I will go to down town Lima Lima Hights ect. You guys go to all the parking lots and make sure she's not their." Santana called as Finn grabbed her hand running for his pick-up truck. "Come on Hudson, grow some balls and drive faster!"

**0o0**

Santana looked over at Finn, it takes 30 mins to get to Lima hights they'd been driving for 15 and then Santana got a great idea. "Give me your phone!" she shouted making him jump. "Why?" "So I can track her phone Dumb-ass" Santana yelled grabbing his phone and starting the tracking.

**0o0**

Santana's eyes we're closing when the phone finally beeped. "She's at South garden bents.." Santana said raising an eyebrow. "is that not just a bunch of sheds?" she asked softly as Finn nodded. "Pretty much." Finn turned the car. "text everyone make sure the police get here." he said as he approched the street leading to the sheds.

**0o0**

"You remember this song Rachel?" he asked tying her to a chair. "This was our song.." he smirked cupping her bra clad breast. "These haven't grown much.." he said dryly rubbing her nipple. Rachel said nothing just kept starting at the floor. Michael left her to go and get his toys. Rachel tried her hardest not to cry but a few tears made tracks down her cheeks as she listened to the radio.

_I got my wine get out of my way get a chip on my shoulder had a real bad day met a little girl just thirteen she's a knock-down brown-eyed slut psycho-virgin tease_

_rock queen, thirteen, buxom brown, bad dream let me touch your cookies - let me eat your cookies - now_

_got some time won't go wrong sittin' on the sidewalk singing songs take my baby home on the scene turns out she's a koochie-koochie-koochie_

_rock queen, thirteen, buxom brown, bad dream let me touch your cookies - let me eat your cookies - now rock queen, thirteen, buxom blonde, bad dream let me touch your cookies - let me eat your cookies - now_

_God Buddah Who ever was listening Please help me._ Rachel said a silent prayer as Michael came back into the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ohhh Cliffy ;) Review!<strong>_


	21. Holding Out For a Hero

**_Last Chapter.. :( Omg.. Thank you all for sticking by me! This was my first ever story and even though it's not my best I'm still saddened that it has come to an end. I will save my thank you's until the end but I will how ever tell you about the sequel to this story! It will be coming soon and will pick up straight were this one ended, anyway enjoy the last chapter of Prom Takedown!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Out For a Hero..<strong>

Santana threw Finns phone down after calling the police and sending out a message to all the glee club, Finn shot her a scowl before stopping his truck. "We need to walk, there's no way my truck will fit down this narrow road." Finn stated yanking his belt off and looking at Santana. "You ready?" She said opening her door, Finn ignored her comment and took of running into the dark street full of sheds and garages. "Fuck Finn." Santana grumbled while running after him. "Slow down." She said going into a sprint. "Oh come on Santana you can keep up." Finn said looking into a shed. "Uh have you seen my heels?" she huffed finally catching up to him and wiping the small line of sweat off of her brow. "That shed! It has its lights on!" Santana said running towards it Finn running in front of her. "Stay behind me." Finn instructed before grabbing the door and swinging it open pouncing like a puma on the the couple in a very compromising position.

"Get the fuck off her you sick asshole!" Finn yelled as he threw a few punches taking a second he looked down and saw the old glee club couch Sandy Ryerson. "Oh shit I'm sorry.." Finn said getting up as Santana looked in and bit back a laugh as Finn slowly backed away from Mr. Ryerson and his Lady friend. "Mr Man som var den mannen, varför han träffa dig?" his lady friend asked. "he's an old student.." Sandy said looking at the pair. "they Both are.." he said his eyebrow raising. "You guys are over 16 right?.." he began as Finn and Santana nodded. "Feel free to join us." Sandy said. "This is my girlfriend.. Tiffany." Sandy said as Tiffany nodded. "ja Ja but you have to pay extra..I three oh oh." She said as Finn grabbed Santana backing away. "We're good but thanks.." he said exiting the shed closing the door behind him and starting his search once again.

**0o0**

Rachel watched as Michael laid out lots of chains and whips. "Why are you doing this?" She asked her voice small and thick with tears. "Well asides from my own personal pleasure? Your friend asked me too.. we've been planning it for weeks." He said as Rachel looked up at her sick as hell uncle. "Quinn Fabray? or some shit." He said looking at her as Rachel felt the bile in her throat rise as Michael went into the back to get some more of his toys. Rachel started to tug against the tightly tied rope making it tighter.

**0o0**

Finn had started running again opening up every shed that had a light on, Santana was checking the ones that had no light because you couldn't be too careful. "Holy Shit." Finn said running further into the street of sheds. "Finn.." Santana whispered a little un easy feeling washing over him. "What is it." he rushed out his tone hushed as he slowly walked towards her looking at her as she snapped her head towards him. "Michaels un loading things from his car in that field over their Rachels in on of the sheds around here." She said as Finn ran around opening up every shed door. "Come on Santana help!" he yelled as quietly as possible as Santana started rushing around ripping doors off their hinges. "Where the fuck are you Rach?" she asked the warm June air as Finn opened the door leading them to their answer. "Finn?" Rachel said shaking with tears. "help me please." She begged Finns heart breaking at the sight of her. "San un tie Rachel, I'll call the police." He said before the realization washed over him. "Fuck we left our phones in the truck!" He cursed and then turned to Rachel. "Baby, is your phone here?" he asked as she nodded as Finn began his frantic search.

Santana knelt down beside Rachel untying the rope that was strapping her legs to the legs of the chair. "Holy shit, this isn't untying I need like a knife or something." She said clawing against the fabric. "Hurry Santana, he will be back soon." Rachel almost screamed as Santana began working faster. "It's okay Berry, we are here he can't do anything anymore." Santana said as Finn found Rachels phone. "Yes!" he yelled calling the police telling them everything then called Puck and Sam who told him they were almost their and to stand outside the shed so they would know where to go to.

Michael walked in the back entrance and saw Santana trying to free Rachel. "What the Fuck, do You think your doing?" he spat walking towards Santana his index finger pointed at the Latina who froze. "Fucking skank." He said before shoving Santana on to the floor and kicking her as hard as he could as Rachel screamed out for Finn to help. "Finn!" she shouted her screams stopping short when Michael administered a hard punch to her face and tipping the chair over as he did so, he started kicking her but not for two long as Finn ran into the small space and jamp on the older man hitting him senseless as Santana cried out in pain. Rachel looked over at Finn just as Puck and Sam walked in Sam going straight for Michael holding him down as Finn untied her putting his suit jacket over her. "Shhh" he whispered. "I'm here." Puck picked Santana up and brushed the hair away from her bloody face. "San?" he said quietly as Santana cried out. "I lost it." she kept mumbling as Finns head snapped towards her. "What?" Puck said confused. "The baby, Our baby. He kicked my stomach and know it hurts. My babys dead." She cried as Puck looked at Michael anger boiling within him. Michael smirked at him.

**0o0**

Artie and Brittany went before the glee club to deliver all the news.

"So." Artie began. "As you are all aware Rachel's abusive uncle came back and almost got her again." He said as the glee club nodded. "Then you will also know that Finny and Sanie saved her." Brittany piped up. " as they nodded again. "Michael beat up Rachel and Santana and they are both in hospital, Rachel has a broken nose, jaw and wrist. " Artie said turning to Brittany as she said the rest. "And Santana has broken all her ribs and her hands, she also lost her and Pucks baby.." She said as everyone gasped. "But the second baby is fine.." she said shocking everyone yet again. "Michael has been arrested and so has Quinn, even though she is denying the charges Rachel's lawyer said its pretty likely she will go down in court." Artie finished off as Mr Shue got to his feet. "So this week's task is to find a song we can sing to our two girls at the hospital on Friday.. Get to work!" he said giving them all sheet music.

**0o0**

Finn sat on the chair beside Rachel's bed reading her Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte as she watched him with adoration in her eyes.

_"Let me in!_

_I muttered, knocking my knuckles through the glass, and stretching an arm out to seize the importunate branch; instead of which, my fingers closed on the fingers of a little, ice-cold hand! The intense horror of nightmare came over me: I tried to draw back my arm, but the hand clung to it, and a most melancholy voice sobbed, 'Let me in—let me in!' 'Who are you?' I asked, struggling, meanwhile, to disengage myself. 'Catherine Linton,' it replied, shiveringly (why did I think of Linton? I had readEarnshaw twenty times for Linton) 'I'm come home: I'd lost my way on the moor!' As it spoke, I discerned, obscurely, a child's face looking through the window. Terror made me cruel; and, finding it useless to attempt shaking the creature off, I pulled its wrist on to the broken pane, and rubbed it to and fro till the blood ran down and soaked the bedclothes: still it wailed, 'Let me in!' and maintained its tenacious gripe, almost maddening me with fear. 'How can I!' I said at length. 'Let me go, if you want me to let you in!' The fingers relaxed, I snatched mine through the hole, hurriedly piled the books up in a pyramid against it, and stopped my ears to exclude the lamentable prayer. I seemed to keep them closed above a quarter of an hour; yet, the instant I listened again, there was the doleful cry moaning on! 'Begone!' I shouted. 'I'll never let you in, not if you beg for twenty years.' 'It is twenty years,' mourned the voice: 'twenty years. I've been a waif for twenty years!'" _

Finn says putting voiced on for each character like you would do for a small child as he placed the book down on her nightstand.

"And that's all we are reading today because there is only so much of this book I can take." He says seriously causing Rachel to let out a giggle grabbing her paper pad she wrote neatly. 'Will You Sing For Me? ' Finn smiled at her. "What will I sing?" he asks her as she opens her mouth but the pain of her jaw forcing her to close it almost immediately. 'The Beatles?' she writes on her small pad. "sure." Finn says scratching his head thinking of a song to sing to his girl.

_"Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)_  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
><em>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Here comes the sun_  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>"

he said looking into Rachel's eyes trying to will himself to believe that everything truly would be _alright_ but the back of his mind seriously doubting it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's it.. I'd like to give a big ass thank you to everyone who Favourite-d Reviewed and followed! *Hugs* and my amazing Beta! Kaishei who is re-writing all this storys chapters see you soon lots of love<strong>_

_**-Emma* **_

_**That's all folks!**_


End file.
